The Healing in the Hiatus
by xAppleDownx
Summary: Post Change in the Game. With the shock of impending parenthood, Booth and Brennan must decide where to go from here. Join the parters and the rest of the squint team. Also includes a serial killer with a fairytale obsession. R&R, T-rated
1. The Elation after the Revelation

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_The ending to yesterday's season finale left me dumbstruck; I swear I had to re-watch the last 50 seconds of the episode to wrap my mind around what happened on the screen. Even Booth reacted quicker than me. But like many others I felt a bit robbed off a reaction so I started thinking, then I started writing and here's the product of that. This is my first Bones fanfic ever, though I have been reading fics for eight years so I'm no stranger to the fandom. _

_This is my exam-break baby and will hopefully, and if well-received, turn into a multi-chapter fic. _

_I would usually never incorporate parts of the original script, but for once I found it appropriate. I hope you agree with me and that the use of the original lines helps build a bridge between the season finale and this story. _

_I apologize for any typos but it's really late now and just wanted to post it. But I am looking for beta, so if you're interested, just shoot me a PM._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**The Elation after the Revelation**

"They looked so happy"

The tone of Bones' voice was somewhat unintelligible to Booth, like she was saying one thing but really trying to say something else. It held a tone of wonderment, as if she wasn't capable of comprehending that someone could look so radiant and emit such happiness. However, he quickly concluded, she was a scientist who didn't speak the same language as the majority of other people.

"Yeah well, they had a baby," Booth stated as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

Which, in some ways, it was. At least to him. It was easy to recall the first time he held baby Parker in his arms. Although Rebecca had declined to marry him, all thoughts of marriage (or anything else in the world) seemed to matter when the nurse first put his new born son in his arms.

Bones' voice interrupted his happy trip down memory lane.

"Their whole lives have changed, you'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive," she reasoned, always trying to find a logical explanation for each and everything. Yet there appeared to be a different meaning behind her words – as if she was internally arguing with herself.

"Well, you know, having a baby's, that's a good thing," Booth responded.

"You really think that?" Her walking pace had slowed down considerably.

"Yeah, it's a great thing. Why?" The confusion he'd felt before peaked as they both came to a halt in the middle of the street. It wasn't unexpected nor unusual that Bones would react strangely to the birth of baby Michael, but her behaviour seemed more extreme than what Booth would normally expect.

And he knew Bones.

"What?" he asked, almost anxiously when he saw the look on her face. She seemed nervous, on the brink of becoming frantic. As much as she'd developed over the years of their partnership (and particularly within the past month) there were still times where the old side of her would surface. She'd claimed to have become stronger, claimed that she was losing the last of her imper-something. And Booth had certainly seen the improvement. Bones was becoming increasingly better at showing her emotions but sometimes she would still be unreadable. Even to him.

"Oh come on, Bones. Look - the baby… the baby's fine, all right? It's healthy. They got a healthy baby, they love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay?" He frantically attempted to explain why Angela and Hodgins would be happy with the development in their lives. Yes, they had gone through the pain of not knowing whether their child would be blind or not but the love they felt for each other and for their unborn baby had seen them through. This, Booth decided, was the cause of Brennan's behaviour. It was always the fear of getting hurt if she let down her barrier, if she let anybody in.

And yet she didn't answer and react in any way.

"What?" Booth asked desperately and anxious to discover the reason behind her mask.

His partner looked him in the eye before taking a deep breath. "I'm…. I'm pregnant,"she paused slightly before revealing the last bit of her secret. "You're the father."

It took a few seconds before the actuality of the words seemed to sink in. All Booth heard was _pregnant _and _father. _To say it came as a surprise was an understatement, but the instant he grasped the reality of what Brennan had just said, excitement rushed through him.

Bones watched with anticipation as she begged for him to understand. At first he looked completely dumbfounded, like a deer caught in the headlights, but slowly and steadily the sparkle returned to his eyes and a smile lit up his face. She noticed every little muscle contort on his handsome face as a grin slowly spread across his face. Relief rushed through Brennan and she let out a small gasp before reciprocating his smile.

For a long while the two partners stood in front of each other, both unable to utter a single word, and yet so much was being said through their mirroring smiles. Booth's grin has widened immensely and almost went from one ear to the other whereas Brennan was still a bit apprehensive of the situation.

Finally Booth managed to find his voice once again.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked carefully, afraid it might all be a dream. Instantly he was reminded of the dream he had in a drug infused haze, when he'd been under for surgery two years ago. Back then Bren had told him that she was pregnant and Booth could easily recall the disappointment he'd felt when he realized it'd all just been a dream and that Brennan was still only his friend and co-worker.

Bones just nodded in response, still acting a bit hesitant and expectant of his reaction.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he repeated, this time much more loudly and without a hint of being a question. He clapped his hands together in elation and the sound echoed throughout the street, causing several pairs of eyes to turn their way. Two passing teenage girls just shook their heads, then one whispered something to the other and they both started giggling simultaneously. An old woman across the street smiled warmly at the young couple and raised a hand in a congratulating gesture.

Bones just stood there whilst regarding Booth's reaction to her news. Even though she hadn't known for long and was still processing how she herself felt about it, seeing the happiness on her partner's face outdid any imaginable scenario.

Once the reality of the situation had finally settled in and Booth had regained control of his emotions, he turned back to Bones, anxious to know if she reciprocated his feelings towards the news.

"How," he hesitated.

"How do you feel about..." he waved a hand in her direction, lightly indicating what he couldn't convey, "you know?"

"I find that I'm quite excited about the prospect of becoming a parent," Brennan replied in a low voice that could barely be heard. For someone who was used to bottle up the majority of her feelings, it was incredibly difficult for her to express what she actually felt. And at the moment she felt just about every emotion she had ever felt. A mixture of nervousness, elation, love and fear raged through her veins as she desperately tried to maintain a calm exterior.

Booth, who was wearing his happiness on his sleeve, suddenly noticed her quivering with effort to keep it all in. Desperate to know how she was really feeling, he reached out and pulled her fiercely into his chest.

Around them the world went on as it had always done, cars passing in a seemingly unending stream, and various people passed by but none seemed to notice the scene going on between the agent and the anthropologist.

Being wrapped in Booth's strong arms, pressed up against his chest, made Bones feel safe and she finally let go and opened herself up to him in every possible way. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks, her breaths were short and staccato, her entire body shaking as she made small indistinguishable noises. At first Booth recognised them to be her crying, but he quickly realised she was laughing.

For a long time they just stood there, unmoveable, as time passed. Neither of them noticed. He just held her as she vented but after a while her breathing finally calmed, the tears stopped and the shaking subsided.

Bones took a step back and gazed up at Booth with blotchy eyes. The sheepish grin that had been plastered to his face had been replaced by an understanding smile that warmed her tremendously. Despite gaining understanding from her partner, Bones found herself feeling slightly embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

"When a woman is expecting it's perfectly normal to be hormonal. Actually the difference is truly profound, as many men find when watching their partner go through pregnancy," Bones explained quickly as she attempted to regain her posture.

"Within the first 70 days of a pregnancy human chorionic gonadotropin is produced in large amounts to ensure the ovarian production of progesterone. Combined with the increase in oestrogen and numerous other hormones, pregnant women are likely to experience a magnification of emotions," she finished, much to Booth's amusement.

"Really Bones – you're gonna go all squinty on me now of all times?" he smiled lovingly at her when she grimaced. Instead of trying to make amends, Booth laughed it off and gathered her in his arms again before placing a lingering peck on her forehead.

"So you are happy about this?" he heard her ask lowly against his chest.

"Oh, you have no idea Bones. You have no idea." He pulled back slightly and finally locked eyes with her. Despite the tears and the laughter, the overflow of emotions, Booth couldn't help but think that she had never looked as beautiful in her entire life. To Booth, Temperance Brennan had always been an incredibly attractive and beautiful woman even if she refused to recognize it herself at times. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, she had surprised him. First off he'd expected an elderly squint with grey strays of hair, glasses and a horrible posture and instead he'd found Bones; a young and ambitious scientist who wasn't afraid to admit that she was the best within her field.

Bones had always been very forthcoming and headstrong, one of the many features he'd come to admire about her. There was no way he could deny the immediate attraction he'd felt towards her when they first encountered one another, but after a difficult case, tequila, a sexual rejection and several heady arguments, he told himself that she was just the bones-lady with whom he solved crimes. Of course he quickly realized he was lying to himself. But that was over now.

"I find that makes me quite happy," Bones replied meekly which proved to Booth that she was clearly still trying to recompose herself after her emotional outburst. Despite everything, he could do nothing but laugh at her and to his surprise, she just smiled.

To any onlooker the exchange between the two might have appeared weird and rather uninteresting, but to both Brennan and Booth, they were slowly coming to terms with the fact that this was their life altering moment, the one they'd waited for.

It wasn't when they first met that fate intervened. It wasn't when he was shot and Bones believed him to be dead. It wasn't one of the numerous times they'd saved each other's lives and it especially wasn't the moment outside the Hoover building all those months ago.

"Bones," he said sternly, looking in her blue eyes, "can I please kiss you now?"

She looked at him, feigning surprise.

"I think," Bones stated, "that I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><em>From now on the chapters will be longer but this was really just an opener to see how I venture within the fandom. Was it readable? Please let me know what you think about this one and whether I should continue with it or not. Updates would probably be weekly, depending on my exam schedule. <em>

_Oh, and if I do continue this story I promise plenty of hot stuff, not always the fade-to-black ^-^_


	2. The Hormones in the Happiness

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_Wow, I'm amazed at the response the first chapter received. So first of all thank you for that. This chapter picks up where the first one left off and continues from there. Now that I've decided to continue with the story I've had to come up with an actual course for me to take and after reading a few interviews with Stephen Nathan it appears that season seven will pick up about a month after the season six finale. That being said, I will try to build a bridge between the two seasons over the summer. _

_Just a quick questions as the outline for this story is still just at the drawing board stage – should I incorporate a case every once in a while, just to maintain that aspect of the show, or should it be solely character based?_

xxx

Chapter 2: **The Hormones in the Happiness**

Booth grinned widely before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly. The touch was feather light, yet teasingly enough for Brennan to lose whatever patience she might've possessed. One hand fisted around his shirt and yanked forcefully which caused Booth to stumble forward clumsily and almost collide with her. However the maneuver proved to be having the desired effect.

This time Brennan initiated the kiss, standing on her toes and tentatively pressing her lips to his. All considerations of their surroundings were forgotten when Booth responded eagerly, although he allowed Bones to control the pace of the kiss.

Exactly what their relationship had become had yet to be clarified, but either way due to Brennan's obvious apprehensiveness concerning an intimate, monogamous relationship, Booth had internally decided to let her lead the way.

Bones' one hand clung desperately to his shirt whereas the other rested at the nape of his neck, playing gingerly with the tiny hairs there and ensuring he couldn't move or pull back though he didn't appear to be considering anything of the sort. He, too, seemed to be all consumed by the heat of the kiss. To the two of them the rest of the world was completely forgotten and instead they were perfectly content within their little blissful bubble of happiness, hope, and most importantly - hormones.

However their trance was broken when a teenager on his skateboard whistled as he passed them by.

"Get a room!" he shouted and then sped down the street.

Booth reluctantly pulled back, though he still held his partner close to him, she was flush against his chest. The kiss had left him breathless but also in desperate need of so much more. Thankfully Brennan seemed just as needy.

"Should we," she began, still partly out of breath.

"Get out of here?" Booth finished for her. "Hell yeah!"

With an arm still securely around her, he stepped onto the street and hailed a cab.

Bones just held on to him with an amused smile on her face.

A taxi skewered and pulled up to the curb where Booth, as he'd done several times before, opened the door to his partner. Only this time he, too, got in after her.

This time around would be different.

Xxx

The cab ride had seemed to take a small eternity and the two had had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. Booth had never considered himself an impatient man but being around Temperance Brennan somehow managed to shatter every ability he'd prided himself of possessing.

Ever since Broadsky had taken the squintern out, something had been altered between the two partners. Since his confession outside the Hoover building after their last therapy session with Sweets, the relationship between the partners had been strained and awkward even though they'd both denied it persistently.

Booth was well aware that there had always been a sexually charged tension between them, ever since they first met, and it had only been empowered by their many arguments throughout the years. It was part of their charm, he figured, part of why they worked so well together. He was the human, she was the scientist and together they worked as beautifully as a well oiled car engine.

But it had all collided in front of the Hoover building.

Damned Sweets and his psychological assessments. Booth had always been the one to figure out the psychological meaning behind people's actions, he'd been the one in the partnership that understood other people, the ones that didn't speak Squint. So having his own psyche evaluated had been particularly difficult, especially in front and compared with that of Temperance Brennan.

Now here he lay, in bed, next to the most beautiful woman in the world. The man in him prided himself in knowing he'd fathered the child now growing inside her.

Bones' breathing was steady as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

Rise, fall, rise, fall.

He himself was still slightly breathless from their reenactment of their Bones Jr.'s (as he'd secretly taken to calling the fetus) conception, only this time had been a lot more… frantic, he decided on, grinning sheepishly.

Their first time, just after Vincent had been shot, while Broadsky was still on the loose, had been all about comfort and proving to Bones that he was there for her. They'd found their way back to each other that night.

4.47

Booth looked at the clock then around his bedroom. Clothes lay strewn across the floor where it had been hurriedly dropped as they'd made their way towards the goal – the king size bed. Again Booth couldn't hold back the smile that erupted on his face.

Life was good.

Great.

Fantastic even, especially after having had amazingly, mind-blowing sex with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Xxx

Brennan awoke with the oddest feeling, one she had never encountered before and therefore could not describe. Her surroundings were dark but oddly comforting, yet she could feel that something was missing the instant she opened her eyes. In a few short moments she was seized by panic and her hand automatically went to her still flat stomach. No, the baby had to be there still she rationalized to keep calm.

The past few days had been both physically and emotionally straining what with the case, Angela's long awaited labor and first and foremost having to keep a life-altering secret.

In an attempt to free herself from the confines of the sheet that was wrapped around her, she rolled over to the other side of the now empty bed.

Bones sad up and looked around the darkened bedroom. It was still relatively dark outside but from the look of it, the sky was brightening in the horizon. The alarm clock read 05.16.

After having finally untangled herself from the beddings, she quickly recovered her partner's white shirt and her own panties. A shy grin appeared on her flushed face as she recalled how they'd been removed earlier.

A small ray of light could be seen under the bedroom door, indicating that the light was most likely on in either the kitchen or the living room.

Brennan stepped carefully over the clothes on the floor and opened the door. The light came from the kitchen. Upon approaching it, she suddenly found herself feeling slightly nervous about confronting her partner. He'd seemed joyful when she revealed her pregnancy but from personal experience Bones knew that humans, men in particular, could easily change their minds.

To her the only certain things in life were birth and eventual death. Now death she understood.

All else was ephemeral.

Booth was sat by the dining table with a cup of steaming hot, black coffee in his hands. Real men drank black coffee, at least real FBI agents.

And fathers-to-be.

He smiled smugly at himself whilst clicking his tongue joyfully.

"Booth?" her voice was small and uncertain, something he would've never expected coming from her, least of all after the events that had taken place in the wee small hours of the morning.

"Hey," he greeted before getting up and pulling out the chair next to his.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked, praying to God that wasn't the case. She shook her head, looked down and then took the seat next to him. He immediately recognized the defeated demeanor she bore, quite similar to her behavior the previous day, just before the bomb had been dropped.

For a few minutes they sat in an eerie silence that seemed to drag on and on as neither dared to break it.

He knew something was up.

She didn't know how to bring it up.

"Do you want some coffee?" in the silence of the kitchen, Booth's voice sounded a lot louder than he'd intended.

"Yes please," she responded in a small voice before remembering that pregnant women were not supposed to drink highly caffeinated beverages. "Do you have tea?"

"I have tea," Booth instantly spoke up as he, too, remembered something about coffee being bad for pregnant people. "Do you want tea?"

"Only if you have tea," she said. The conversation had just taken another turn in the direction of awkward.

Before he allowed himself to give another unintelligent comment, Booth quickly rose and made his way to the counter where the kettle still contained the freshly boiled water. He quickly found a mug, a tea bag with some herbal stuff that Hannah had left behind (not that he would ever admit that to Bones) and poured her a cup.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him when he handed her the cup, though she avoided eye contact.

Another long moment of silence passed between the partners. To fill the silence, or perhaps as an excuse to keep from talking, they each sipped their cups almost rhythmically. When she raised her mug, he lowered his. When hers touched her lips, the low thud of Booth's cup being placed on the table could be heard.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Bones, I don't…"

"I usually consider myself a responsible, well-functioning woman in her prime."

"You are, Bones, you are," he said reassuringly her though he didn't understand to what she was referring. He couldn't think of a time where she had ever been irresponsible. Well, save the time she had almost gotten herself hit by a car while investigating a case. Alone, that was.

"That's where you are wrong, Booth," she replied, putting emphasis on the word _wrong. _

"I don't follow," Booth admitted blankly.

"I am a first class forensic anthropologist, the best in my field." He could feel her retrieve further and further.

"I know that, Bones," he soothed frantically, "We all know that."

"But I always use contraceptives. I am a very careful person," Bones stated simply while looking at her hands. "I am not unattractive and I have had several sexual encounters with the opposite sex. Some of which were more or less enjoyable. But I always remember contraceptives," she paused.

"I would understand if you are angry with me and have changed your mind".

So that was what it was all about. Leave it up to Brennan to overanalyze everything and come to the completely wrong conclusion.

"No, no, Bones. You got it all wrong, okay? All wrong. This," he said and placed a hand on her stomach, "this is a _very _good thing, you hear me?" He could still sense her trepidation, but this time he wouldn't allow her to have any regrets.

"Bones," he looked her directly in the eyes before he continued. "I'm happy about this. I want this, I_ really_ want this."

For the briefest moment he paused which allowed her to take it all in.

"No regrets, Bones."

She smiled timidly. Then she nodded her head in comprehension.

She echoed his sentiment; "No regrets."

Xxx

To say the past few days had been dramatic was an understatement, especially to those who worked at the Jeffersonian Institute. Another case had been successfully solved; the bad guy had been caught by the good guy and was now locked safely away behind bars, awaiting his trial.

Max Keenan had even paid the institute a visit, something that had left Dr Camille Saroyan feeling slightly anxious. Something big and unexpected always happened after the appearance of Dr. Brennan's father.

Sometimes she wondered why the families of her closest friends were so abnormally weird, there was no other way to put it.

Angela, who was the only other normal person within the facilities, was the daughter of a rock star to whom the name of his grandchild had come in the middle of the night. In a song. Staccota Mamba. Right.

Then there was Hodgins, born with a silver spoon in his mouth in the lap of luxury and yet he had decided to become the bug guy.

Seeley Booth had a drunken father, and ex-girlfriend with whom he had a child, a partner he referred to as Bones and another blonde ex who, too, had refused to marry him.

Cam didn't know much about the family of the many interns, but she knew the interns themselves well enough. They were odd and more or less loony. The lot of them.

Maybe it was required to become a scientist.

Or maybe it came from working to closely with very inarticulate people, Cam mused.

It was the early hours of the morning and she'd come to the Jeffersonian to get a mental break. Michelle was studying for her exams and Paul had had to rush to the hospital for an emergency C-section before the break of dawn, thus her home had become chaotic and the institute offered the serenity and calm she was in desperate need of.

Or so she had thought.

Though the case was well over and done with, Wendell had apparently found a sudden interest in the program of Angela's that was named after a kitchen utensil. Upon entering the show room, Cam was met with a curious sight.

Although they'd all been tired from the long awaited birth of Michael Staccota (Cam shook her head, the crazy family had intervened once again) Hodgins, it appeared that Wendell, and to her dismay, Dr Sweets had decided to return to the Jeffersonian.

The screen that usually displayed possible murder scenarios; various ways of crushing skulls, stabbing people and so forth, was now showing what appeared to be a movie scene.

Cam watched with astonishment as a man with long blonde hair jumped onto the back of an animal that resembled an elephant, shot several arrows and then slid down the nose. Upon closer inspection the face was undeniably like that of Mr. Bray.

"Wicked dude!" Sweets exclaimed though it sounded very odd coming from the shrink.

"High five!" Wendell echoed and the two young men slapped their hands together.

"What are you doing?" Cam's icy voice broke through the two guys' moment of exaltation and celebration.

"Dr Saroyan," Wendell suddenly looked like a little boy caught with a hand in the cookie jar. He quickly hid the control devise behind his back. "Uhm, we were just…"

"This is the sweetest thing, Dr Saroyan," Sweets interrupted cheerfully and apparently completely unaffected by the boss' appearance. "I mean, I knew it could do cool stuff. We've all seen Angela construct the coolest things, right?"

Cam could only nod. Sometimes it was hard to understand how someone as young (and childish) as Sweets could be a trained psychologist.

"Yesterday, when Angela was in labor, Wendell told about some of the things this magic piece of machinery could do and now… Well just watch." Sweets nudged Wendell who fumbled with the control devise for a few short seconds before turning his attention to the display.

"Watch, Dr Saroyan, and be amazed," said Sweets before grinning.

The long-haired Wendell evaporated and instead another scene appeared. This time it displayed two guys clad entirely in black and this time one of them bore the uncanny resemblance of Lance Sweets, though his hair was a bit straighter.

The other man fired a shot at the digital version of Sweets who threw himself backwards, now in slow-motion, as if he was dancing limbo and he avoided the bullet by mere millimeters.

"Yeah dude!" the shrink shouted amused before high-fiving the intern again.

"Boys," Cam sighed, spun on her heal and walked out.

Some things just never changed. First it was Hodgins and Zach, then Hodgins and Vincent Nigel-Murray and now Sweets and Wendell.

Her heals clicked loudly on the floor as she made her way back towards the platform where she half-expected Dr Brennan to be in full swing with solving another murder, but to her surprise, she found the platform completely abandoned with not even a single bone in sight. Thinking she might be in Limbo, Cam returned to her office to enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet.

Behind a closed door, of course.

The Jeffersonian Institute may have had a certain ability to breed crazy scientists with no conception of how real people lived their lives or maybe it was just an institution where harebrained, off the wall, scientists came together, but Cam loved the place nonetheless. It had become so much more than just a workplace and the people within it had become her closest friends and family.

Xxx

_That's it for this time. I hope the second chapter came out well enough for you to keep reading. I don't know how you feel about the story not being exclusively about Booth, Brennan and their relationship as they deal with the pregnancy, but I just figured that BONES is about so much more than just the two of them. Yes, they're the center and the center must hold, but the rest of the Jeffersonian team is just as important to the show and as I said earlier I will try to build a bridge between the sixth and seventh season. So don't fret – there will be plenty of B&B sweetness, the majority of the story will concern them, but I need my dose squinterns as well. So this time you got a bit of Cam and a bit of Sweets too. _

_Soon the two will have to have the conversation about them, Bones Jr. and of course a lot of people need to be let in on the news. _

_Do you have any suggestions when it comes to nick names for Bones Jr.? _

_Thank you for reading. _


	3. The Conviction in the Compromise

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_I'm back again, this time with an even longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one focuses mainly of the relationship between B&B and how it could develope, but there are some other fun things. Read on to find out :)_

**xxx**

Chapter 3: **The Conviction in the Compromise**

Silence reigned in the car as the two partners headed towards the Jeffersonian Institute. Despite the awkward start to the day, Bones' mood had brightened considerably though she was still apprehensive of the situation and Booth knew better than to address it immediately. She might have progressed immensely when it came to being more open regarding her feelings, but he still understood her need to process the truth and, if needed, compartmentalize.

It was nearing 9 AM when they finally pulled up in front of the institute. For a while they sat in silence, neither daring to break out off the comfort zone it created.

"The lab will feel abnormal today," stated Brennan before she turned and looked directly at Booth.

"Abnormal?" He questioned. After knowing Bones for a good seven years there were still plenty of occasions where she managed to confuse him.

"Yes. Without Angela or Dr Hodgins there, I believe the lab will be abnormally quiet."

"Ah. You know Bones, normal people would just say it's _weird_."

Her brows knitted together in a frown, but Booth just shook his head. It was too early for them to be dancing around each other like this. As much as their communication had improved over the years, it still lacked tremendously in many aspects. They'd had to work that out somehow. But for now no more needed to be said. Both were emotionally spent from the strange night.

"Now go do your thing, Bones," Booth urged with a smile.

"My thing?"

"You know, go sort the bones puzzle."

"Technically bones are not a puzzle, but they create a perfectly logic and natural construction that supports the structure of a creature," Brennan clarified with a hint of agitation in her voice which caused Booth to laugh lightly.

"Bones, it's a figure of speech. Solve the puzzle?" But Bones looked puzzled now and made a move to get out of the car.

Booth mirrored her action and jumped quickly out of the car, running to her side. The last thing he wanted was for them to part in the middle of an argument. To stop her from leaving, he gently grabbed her wrist, urging her to halt.

"Okay Bones, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to make fun of you and your skeletons. I know how good you are at the bones thing."

"I know that you know," Brennan replied with a wry smile. For the first time since in days things felt like they were slowly returning to normal.

Or as normal as anyone could expect given the circumstances.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go do my thing with the _endoskeletons_." Booth's face fell at her comment. The entire conversation had been on purpose.

"Oh shut up!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Usually the term _shut up_ is considered a more aggressive, rude and impolite way of asking another individual to keep quiet," Bones remarked smartly as she glanced over her shoulder, blinking at him playfully.

Booth seethed for a few seconds and he watched his partner walk away. He'd been outwitted by a woman, something which the inner caveman in him did not accept. It only took him another second to make the decision.

No way that she was walking away the winner, not this time.

In a few strides he'd caught up with her, grabbed her and spun her around. Brennan opened her mouth to protest but instead she felt Booth's mouth on her own. The kiss was brief, just to prove a point really, but she couldn't help but feel a bit deprived when he pulled away with a mischievous grin gracing his features.

"He who laughs last, laughs the loudest," Booth said triumphantly before he jumped back in the SUV and drove off.

Brennan's annoyance at having lost their little game quickly faded. If that was Booth's way of telling her to shut it, she could only hope it was something to be repeated.

**xxx**

The familiar mechanic sound of approval welcomed Brennan as she swiped her card before entering the Jeffersonian. Despite the fact that it was 9 AM, the lab lay eerily quiet. Bones breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying the silence fully for a few seconds before she headed in the direction of her office.

There was still a lot of paper work to be done on the bowling alley case, but Brennan just couldn't muster up the determination to start the dreary part of her job alone. She'd rather wait for Booth; he had promised to bring the case file over later anyway. Instead she turned on her computer and opened the document which held the latest chapter of her new book.

This chapter was supposed to be another steamy sexual encounter between Kathy and Andy but despite the fact that she had previously written so many similar scenes, something just seemed to be off. Andy had figured in her books for years and even though she denied it obstinately, the inspiration for her fictional FBI agent had come from none other than Booth.

The relationship between her working duo had primarily been based on mutual attraction and desire, but Bones couldn't help but feel it was time for an alteration in their relationship.

Her fingers hesitated, unsure of how to continue their dance over the keyboard and translate her thoughts to screen.

For what seemed like days Brennan just sat there, the cursor blinking rapidly and rhythmically.

Finally she just gave up, pushed away from the desk and got up. There had to be something else she could keep herself occupied with.

Grabbing her lab coat, Brennan hurried off to the forensic platform where the remains of their latest victim still lay spread out on the examination table. The normal procedure once a case was closed would be to dispose of the victim's remains or release them to loved ones but due to little Michael's birth the previous night, the Gloater had been forgotten.

Bones gingerly picked up the skull and turned it in her hands.

The Gloater stared back at her from the empty eye sockets and with the wide grin all skulls bore. Usually she would find comfort and consolation in human remains, but even that failed her that morning. Instead Booth's face appeared to her inner eye, wearing the stunned look of surprise when she'd told him of the pregnancy.

With a deep sigh Bones put the skull back on the examination table and instead her unoccupied hands instinctively went to her stomach.

It was a good thing, he'd said. A good thing.

The emotional backdrop of the situation was close to wearing Brennan thin. Despite Booth's reassurance that morning she still felt remains of the doubt deep within her, but compared to the happiness and support Booth had promised her, it seemed like nothing.

And that's when she knew – Brennan was ready to let go of the last of her imperviousness and complete the transformation into a strong substance. She trusted him enough for that.

When they'd first fallen into bed together after Vincent Nigel-Murray's tragic death at the hands of Broadsky, their night together had been slow and tender. Booth had done everything to ease her loss and console her. Whilst the night had been beautiful, something it had taken Brennan a while to admit, the morning after had still been horribly awkward.

After sidestepping the subject all day they had finally had the much needed discussion. Where to go from there? Although they had been close to breaking the laws of physics, both had quickly come to the conclusion that neither was completely ready for a fully committed relationship. Their union had been based on sorrow and comfort, Brennan rationalized, which Booth had agreed on.

Their connection was certain and undeniable to both but in the end they agreed to take a step back, return to being friends for the time being and then take it from there.

Previously Brennan had considered her rejection of Booth that night outside the Hoover building to be one of her biggest mistakes, but now she knew better.

Just the memory of her partner's tender touch had her on fire for hours and being in his presence had not aided at all.

Instead of growing closer, the awkwardness transformed into a distance between them which had only vanished last night.

Last night…

Bones' train of thoughts was interrupted by the annoying clicking of heels on the lab floor, followed by the beep that allowed someone access to the platform.

"Dr Brennan, I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here," Cam announced with a small smile as she approached the forensic anthropologist.

"I have some work to do on the bowling alley case. Booth is bringing over the paperwork," Bones replied politely.

Over the years Cam had become familiar with her colleague's dismissive attitude and learned not to read anything into it. Yes, Dr Brennan had not been her biggest fan within the first year or so of their acquaintance but over the course of the years Cam and Brennan had formed a relationship that was based on mutual respect. However an occasional debate would occur between the two of them, fighting for the dominance of the lab and which was best – flesh or bones.

Cam usually lost.

"Do you ever regret not having any children of your own Dr Saroyan?" Brennan blurted out, unable to hold it back any longer.

"I have a child," Cam replied slightly offended. "Michelle," she added, just to clarify.

Brennan looked at her boss: "I am familiar with your maternal status in Michelle's life. I meant a biological offspring."

"Oh," was all Cam could muster. Sometimes it was impossible to communicate normally with Dr Brennan. She only knew of one person who comprehended her fully. Booth.

"I never really thought of it like that," Cam voiced her thoughts. "I guess I just accepted that I wasn't meant to have any."

Brennan contemplated this for a while. Her own world view appeared so similar to the one Cam had just described. Until a session with Sweets a few years ago, Bones never even considered children as an option. Temperance Brennan fared best on her own without interference from other people or the responsibility of having to take care of another human being. But then Sweet had forced that stupid game on her and Booth and she'd made a spontaneous decision.

Now she knew there was a huge difference between wanting and having.

"Even when you were with Booth?" The question came out hesitantly. The past relationship between her boss and the father of her unborn child wasn't something Brennan was particularly keen on discussing.

Cam immediately detected a hint of jealousy in Brennan's voice.

"Brennan, the relationship between Booth and I was mostly fun, really. I never even considered having kids with him," she tried to reassure her colleague. "His offsprings would be fine looking, though. But no, not with Booth. Now I have Michelle and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Instead of commenting, Brennan just smiled at Cam before returning her attention to the skeleton in front of her.

In the distance they could hear a triumphant cry followed by footsteps approaching. Cam shook her head when she saw Sweets and Wendell approach with impish grins. Clearly they had managed to recreate more heroic movie scenes and inserting themselves on the Angelator.

"Good morning Dr Brennan" Wendell addressed his boss who didn't respond.

"I thought this case was solved?" Sweets asked, perplexed.

"I'm merely preparing the remains to be stored away, Dr Sweets," Brennan said as she continued to examine the bones.

The other three exchanged glances.

"We've got a case!"

All four turned in the direction of Booth's voice to witness him come rushing in. Bones immediately put the bone she was holding down, shed her lab coat which she handed to Sweets and then headed in her partner's direction.

"Actually Bones, I was thinking Wendell could come out to the field with me today."

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Booth who resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mr. Bray was just about the put the bones away," she stated dismissively then spun on her heal and trotted off in the direction of the exit.

Booth sighed and made a move to follow his partner.

"What's going on there?" Sweets speculated out loud.

"Definitely something," was all Cam said before leaving the shrink and the intern on the platform.

She had her suspicions, but for the time being that's all they were; suspicions.

**xxx**

"Why don't you want me to come with you? I always go to the crime scene," Bones asked the minute Booth had sat down in the SUV. At first there was no reply only the low purring of the car as it the key was turned in the ignition. Booth mulled over how to explain it to Bones without angering her.

"Because it could be dangerous and in your condition," he began, almost instantly regretting his words.

"Condition? I'm pregnant Booth, not disabled." Her irritation could easily be traced.

"I didn't mean it like that. But there are risks and I don't want you to endanger yourself." Bones had never been one to acknowledge the need of protection, particularly from another person she felt emotionally attached to. Regardless of their past record of saving the each other's life on numerous occasions, Bones still believed whole-heartily that she could protect herself, no exceptions.

"Pregnancy in its natural form is plentifully risky. 10-15% of all clinically recognized pregnancies are terminated by a spontaneous abortion. It's perfectly common and usually occurs within the first 13 weeks of pregnancies. Therefore it is beneficial for all parts involved to be well aware of the risks," Bones said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, don't talk like that, okay?" Booth had reached over and tentatively taken Brennan's hand. He could still sense this morning's insecurity radiating off of her.

"I know you're scared Bones, I am too." He instinctively began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "But we're in this together, all the way. Do you understand?"

Finally she dared look up at him, her insecurities slowly fading.

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

For a while they drove on in silence with their fingers still entwined.

"I still don't particularly care for the idea of you in the field."

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed annoyed.

"I'm sorry Bones, but it's how I feel okay?"

"Fine," she retorted before adding; "but I am willing to enter into a compromise."

Booth's eyes diverted from traffic for a brief moment to lock eyes with his partner.

"A compromise?" He then asked curiosly.

"I will continue to accompany to the scene of crime, primarily to ensure no evidence is compromised or tampered with. I will however not go with you to catch the bad guys if you consider the situation too dangerous for a woman in my condition."

Booth couldn't help but smile.

"So I get to decide when something's too dangerous?" Brennan just shook her head.

**xxx**

After a relatively long ride spent singing along to old sixties ballads, the two partners were in a cheery mood when they drove up near the crime scene.

The forest was serene and tranquil as it lay undisturbed outside the big city. The leaves had long since changed from the bright green of spring but had now changed to a summer deeper shade. Something about the place made it appear almost other-worldly.

However the idyllic scenery was spoiled by the many people bustling about the scene.

Booth got out first but was soon followed by Brennan who seemed a bit reluctant to enter the scene. A man spotted the two and almost bounced over to them.

"His gait indicates that he is highly energetic. I would estimate that the most probable cause is a low crime rate in his jurisdiction district," Bones whispered as the man approached, smiling broadly.

"So basically nothing ever happens?"

"Yes," Bones clarified.

"Booth? I don't believe it!" the main boomed when he finally came face to face with the partners. Booth frowned, unable to recognize the man. The local sheriff took off his hat and recognition immediately flashed over Booth's features.

"Lieutenant Fowley?" Booth exclaimed and smiled broadly.

"Cocky Booth, now don't you look fancy?" Fowley's accent was heavy, signifying that he was not a local.

"Actually it's Special Agent in Charge now. I'm with the FBI," Booth intuitively straightened his back which caused his fine physique to look all the more impressive. And alluring, Brennan added internally.

Sheriff Fowley nodded approvingly before speaking again:

"This is a nasty one, Cocky, nasty one. You might want to leave your lady friend behind," he nodded his head in Bones' direction.

"I…" Booth began but was cut off by Brennan.

"I'm the forensic anthropologist. Booth's the squeamish one," and with that she trotted off in direction of the victim, leaving an amused Booth behind and an astounded Fowley.

"Feisty one, that one. Is she available?" Booth suddenly remembered why he hated Fowley. No respect for people, he just followed his _primal instincts_ as he'd called them when they served together. Booth instantly wanted to tell the sheriff off but he found himself at loss for words. What would he say anyway? That Bones was _his _girl? No, she would never consent on that unless they'd discussed it beforehand. But on the other hand; she was carrying his child.

The sight that awaited them was nothing short of revolting, though Brennan hardly noticed. On a hill situated in the centre of a small clearing, a glass coffin was sat. Had it not been for what it contained, it might have looked similar to something from a fairytale. But the coffin was not empty. Inside, with its head resting on a small pillow, laid a corpse dressed in faded blue and yellow dress.

Booth stopped short in his tracks the minute he realized what it was whereas Brennan stepped right up to it, gazing down at the deceased.

"It's difficult to say much about the victim here. Because of the environment and exposure to sun, I can't specify a time of death," Brennan said as she kneeled by the glass coffin.

Booth felt nauseous but didn't speak up instead he stood back and let Bones do her thing. She walked around the coffin several times, stopping occasionally to have a closer look. After a while she finally turned to her partner and Fowley.

"I'll need the coffin shipped back to the Jeffersonian. And a soil example for Hodgins. Everything must be handled with utmost care," with that she took off her examination gloves and walked back towards Booth and the Sheriff, who looked as bewildered as Booth felt. Before either of them had registered it, Bones was way past them heading back towards the vehicle.

Much to Booth's dismay his old war comrade was faster than him in catching up with Bones.

"Ms. Brennan do you think, once this case is over, you'd like to delight me with your company? The local inn makes a mean pork chop, unlike anything you've ever tasted."

A triumphant smile teased to appear on Booth's face. Bones stopped abruptly then turned and faced the grinning Fowley.

"It's Dr Brennan, thank you very much. And I'm a vegetarian." The perplexed expression the sheriff now paraded around was priceless to Booth. She was his girl, alright, whether she liked it or not.

After forcing the grin back he went up to the sheriff, who hadn't quite given up yet.

"How about a piece of pie then? They make a boysenberry pie that's to die for," but Bones smartly ignored his comment and got in the car.

With a coy smile Booth stopped in front of his old supervisor. "She hates pie, buddy."

Then he got into the car, nodded his head at Sheriff Fowley, smiled at Bones and took off.

Xx

An old eighties pop song was blasting through the stereo as the duo headed back to D.C. Orders had gone through; the victim of their latest case would soon be headed in the same direction. The news hadn't exactly gone in well with the squint squad but in the end there was nothing much to do about it.

Bones was fidgeting out of eagerness to get her hands on the bones while Booth's thoughts were as far from the current case as possible. It still annoyed him beyond reason that he had been unable to stop Fowley's advances on Bones and at the same time he didn't want to freak her out by bringing it up.

Finally, after a long silence, Bones noticed his contemplative facial expression.

"Was the state of the victim too repellent?"

"Uh no," Booth replied unsure of how to continue. They fell silent again.

"I'm sorry Fowley came onto you like that. I wanted to stop him."

"Why? Don't you think I could handle it myself?" She was clearly offended which happened pretty almost every time he tried to aid her in even the slightest way.

"Of course you can, that's not…" Booth fumbled with his words, willing her to understand. "Bones, here's the thing. I want to be able to tell guys off."

"I'm not following. I'm an attractive woman, it's only natural that people notice." Booth had to chuckle slightly at her response. .

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" She turned in her seat, curiosity radiating from her and her eyes expressed eagerness to understand. Nerves he'd not experienced since that night outside the Hoover building came sneaking back from their hiding place deep within. For the longest time he'd tried to repress for so long by not acknowledging their existence.

"Just that…" he trailed off. The fear of being rejected once again was still rooted deep within him even though he understood how radically their lives had changed over the past year. In spite of Hannah's presence she'd still been there and now that is was just the two of them, he realized that there was no point in denying reality any longer. The only way forward was together and for that to happen he had to take that final leap.

"Listen Bones. I'm not angry any more, I haven't been for a while really." He paused to study her reaction, but her face remained emotionless. To prove that he was speaking the truth, he delicately took on of her hand. "I need you to know that I'm ready for us whenever you've lost the rest of your imper-what's it now."

"Imperviousness," she automatically corrected him. Her thoughts were racing, trying to find a logic response to Booth's confession but in the end it came to her as the most natural thing: "I'm ready, too Booth."

Booth had been holding his breath, gauging her reaction.

"You are?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I find that I can now engage in a monogamous, intimate relationship. With you." The music was drowned out by the sweetest words Booth could've ever imagined coming from Temperance Brennan and his elation was evident in the enormous smile that spread across his face.

"Monogamous, huh? Don't know 'bout that," he couldn't help himself but at the sight of Bones frightened face he quickly inserted; "Kidding, Bones, kidding. A monogamous, intimate and _long-term _relationship sounds good." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Good." She squeezed back.

The temptation to perform some sort of jubilee movement was tempting but out of consideration to Bones, Booth kept his hands down.

"I don't want to tell the others just yet," she suddenly announced after a while in silence.

"Oh. Okay, that's," he hesitated a bit, the grin wearing off slightly. "Why?"

"I need to adjust," she replied logically.

"Adjust, yeah, that sounds rational." Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed, he was just happy to know they were finally together. At the same time an idea was forming inside his head, like a small seed that had been planted long ago and was now suddenly sprouting.

"Thank you Booth. For understanding."

"Yeah, you too Bones, you too." It wouldn't be too longthough before she'd be begging him to tell the others, of that he was sure.

**xxx**

_Originally I had another few scenes planned for this chapter but it just seemed like it would be too much and it seemed appropriate to end the chapter here. Next up is Booth's more or less evil plan to convince Brennan to spill the beans._

_When I asked whether people wanted a case of not some said yes and others no, so I decided to add one but just a back story. After all, much of B&B's relationship is centered on the cases they solve so I thought it was appropriate. I'm in no way a forensic anthropologist so I will not even attempt to pretend to be one. I'm just having a bit of fun. _

_Please let me know if I could improve in any way and if anyone should be interested in a beta-gig tell me that as well. _

_Thanks for reading, _

_Asta _


	4. The Torment in the Teasing

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_Here's the fourth chapter. I desperately hope it's not too angsty because that is not the purpose of this story. It's just the beginning of the chapter I promise, then it's all squints, talk of Disney movies and steamy make out sessions. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>The Torment in the Teasing<strong>

As if on cue, the squint squad was ready for the arrival of their next victim. With Cam in front they had lined up along the forensic platform, awaiting their latest victim with grim faces. Booth and Brennan had arrived not long before and only given a short sum up of the situation. Young victim in a glass coffin, clad in a dress, the bones completely stripped off all the _meaty_ parts.

When the FBI forensics team had arrived they had quickly and without hesitation handed coffin and evidence over to the Jeffersonian team, only happy to get rid of the horrendous sight.

By the end of the day the coffin had just been opened out of fear of oxidation and they had come no closer to finding the identification of the victim other than confirming it was female, approximately 16 years of age.

Booth had spent a few hours in Angela's office, going through files of missing teenage girls but without anything more specific, the search seemed pointless. Finally he gave up and made his way out to Bones who was currently examining, surprise – a bone.

"I don't understand," she almost muttered in frustration. "It appears there's no evident cause of death, no fatal blows, no blunt head trauma - nothing."

"You'll figure it out Bones, you always do," Booth soothed her, gently rubbing her back. She sighed exasperatedly before she turned to face him.

"We haven't even identified her yet. All the bones are in perfect condition, not a scratch or nick to go on and all the meaty parts were carefully removed before her burial."

It pained Booth to see his partner so frustrated. For someone who relied fully on her own abilities it was quite a blow when they failed her.

"So we're dealing with a smart murderer?"

"So it would seem," Bones agreed before turning back to the table. She placed the bone she was holding back on the sterile surface and picked another one up before commencing a careful examination.

"Put the bone down Bones," Booth urged in a friendly tone. "You should eat something, get some rest."

"No thank you. We have a murder to solve."

"I know, but you have other responsibilities, too." Bones knew she'd already lost the argument and in truth fatigue had left her feeling raw and unprotected. She shivered slightly when Booth's soothing touch came in contact with the bare skin at the nape of her neck. Warmth slowly spread from the spot and filled her, invigorating her slightly.

Finally she put the femur down and then walked off without another word. Booth followed in silence. If the case already agitated her so much, he could only imagine how things would become later one. It was a rare occurrence that Brennan would become subjectively committed to a case like this, but there were times where they would influence her more profoundly. This time, he guessed, it affected her because she felt vulnerable and exposed.

Memories of the last case that had touched her came flooding back. Anger and aggravation raced through his veins as he recalled their conversation in the car on the way back. He'd only told her the partial truth that night and to witness the pain the lie had caused her had been near impossible to bear.

But he had had to factor Hannah in; he figured he owed her that.

"Is she okay?" He was pulled from his thoughts abruptly by Cam's concerned voice. She came to a halt next to him and watched, too as Dr Brennan disappeared into her office to change out of her work clothes.

"The case is getting to her," he replied gloomily, feeling somehow guilty. Maybe he should have taken Fowley's advice and kept her from the crime scene.

"That's very unlike her," Cam commented, placing a comforting hand on her old friend's shoulder. Booth sighed before smiling appreciatively at her.

"Take care of her Seeley, and let her take care of you. You both deserve that," she said with finality, squeezed his shoulder gently and then walked away again.

Booth could only agree with her.

**xxx**

He held her hand all the way back to her apartment complex. He walked her to the door, still holding her hand. He kissed her softly on the lips then wrapped her carefully in a warm embrace which she returned.

When she opened the door to the apartment no questions were asked, no answers given. He just followed her inside as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Neither spoke a word. First she used the bathroom then he took his turn.

She crawled under the covers first and shortly he followed. Brennan automatically curled up against him in desperate need of the comfort his mere presence presented her with. Under the covers it felt like a safe haven, warm and comfortable but sadly both of them were only too aware of the harsh world that lay outside, awaiting them the following day. Booth had wrapped an arm securely around her waist as if he were afraid she might slip away during the long hours of the night.

Seconds ticked by, turned into minutes and soon about an hour had gone by in complete silence. Neither made a move to change the atmosphere, instead they both sought solace in the embrace and they had done many times before.

Despite their strained relationship at the beginning of their partnership an emotional bond had formed between them albeit involuntary. He'd been there for her so many times, even taken a bullet for her and though she would only reluctantly admit to it, Booth had made her feel human again for the first time in years.

After Max and Ruth's abrupt disappearance from her life at the tender age of 15, Brennan had almost entirely severed all emotional connections she'd had with other people. The system had served its purpose well; once she left it Brennan had adjusted to loneliness and experience only proved that no one but herself could be trusted.

Enter Booth; the cocky FBI agent with the colored socks and the Cocky belt buckle who suddenly wanted her involvement and expertise in murder cases. He even expected her to feel an emotional attachment to the victims.

They were dead, she'd repeated to herself constantly. Heck, even to him but Seeley Booth was apparently too ignorant to catch on to her protest.

But she did feel something. Over time the bones she had gotten so accustomed to work with evolved into real people. People who had once lived and laughed until someone robbed them off and took it all away. All it took was a second and the clock would stop turning.

"Booth?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He merely squeezed her gently to acknowledge that he'd heard her.

"Do you think I can love this child?" Fear trembled over her lips as she spoke the words.

So many times over the years people, ignorant people, had accused her of being cold and heartless, unable to comprehend the pain of others but truthfully she'd just reined her feelings in and kept them under the surface.

Her question made him stiffen instantly. It took him a moment or two to contemplate what she'd just asked, what she'd just questioned.

"Bones turn around," he finally requested. In the darkness only the rustling of the sheet could be heard alongside her hesitant breathing, but soon they came face to face.

He'd never seen her more vulnerable.

"I know that people have accused you of being indifferent to emotions in the past but they were wrong, Bones. They _are _wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you." There was no hesitation behind his words, only brutal honesty and it scared her.

"That answer is illogical," she tried to reason with herself more than him. If he spoke the truth and he did know her, she would have broken the promise she made herself when she was 15. Never get emotionally attached. But somehow that promise seemed irrelevant, Bones realized.

Booth gazed intensely at her, trying to interpret her quizzical frown. He ran a finger along the line that had formed on her forehead to smoothen it out and, metaphorically, ease her pain.

"This case, it's gotten to you hasn't it?"

"I don't see how that is relevant." He smiled warmly at her, always trying to make sense of the inexplicable things.

"Don't you see? You're affected by the case _because _you feel something. So yes, of course you're going to love our kid." Something inside her melted away when he described the child as being theirs, not hers, not his. Theirs.

"I…" he silenced her with a quick but intense kiss.

"You don't get to win this argument Bones. Not this time." She smiled. Somehow she was okay with that even though her rationality told her to keep fighting.

**xxx**

The next morning had the Jeffersonian team assembled once more with Booth in addition. Despite the fact that he had absolutely no interest in working with the remains, his mere presence reassured Brennan tremendously. Cam noticed the difference in her demeanor; whereas Dr Brennan had been hesitant and almost reluctant the day before, her work efficiency was now back to normal. Her mechanical movements, careful inspection of each bone fragment appeared to be the most natural thing.

For the past fifteen minutes the forensic anthropologist had occupied herself with the victim's skull, gently opening and closing its mouth.

"There's a strange mark on the mandible. It also appears that the maxilla has been damaged. Hardly detectable, though." Brennan wondered aloud.

"Oh ho ho!" exclaimed Hodgins as he rushed into the lab, taking the stairs to the forensic platform two at the time.

"My guess is you've found something important, Dr Hodgins?" Cam asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Only a cause of death which would make me," he made a triumphant gesture and then added; "king of the lab!"

Hodgins had been called in after the dismissal of the temporary bug guy. In short he simply did not live up to the usual standards.

"Before we have to endure the coronation ceremony, perhaps you'd care to share your discovery with the rest of us?" Cam requested which caused Booth to chuckle lowly.

"Apples!" came the much awaited solution.

"Apples?" Brennan echoed, unable to understand what the fruit had to do with anything.

"Yeah, apples. I found traces of polyphenol, chlorogenic acid, flavan-3-ols, flavenols and procyanidins on the garment."

"So she had some apple juice for breakfast and the went and got herself killed?" Booth interrupted, sounding annoyed. The squint talk he'd never learn to understand.

"Not just any apples, _poisoned _apples," Hodgins finally concluded, looking disturbingly satisfied with himself. "And now that I figured that out, can I please go back to my wife and newborn son?"

Before anyone had the time to answer Brennan's phone went off.

"Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, it's me," her best friend announced cheerily.

"Hey Ang," Brennan greeted Angela, all eyes now on her.

"How's the case coming? You stole my husband away so the reason better be good." Though the tone of Angela's voice was light, almost joking, Brennan was able to detect a more serious undertone, too.

"Dr Hodgins had been a great asset to the team. He just determined cause of death. It appears the victim was force fed poisoned apples which would also explain the damage to the mandible and the maxilla," Brennan enlightened her friend as well as the rest of the team.

Simultaneously Booth and Angela exclaimed: "Snow White!", shock dawning on all of their faces, apart from Bones' who looked slightly puzzled.

"The fairytale? Oh come on Bones!"

**xxx**

By the end of the day Brennan was well informed of the fairytale of Snow White. She'd even gone so far as to watch the Disney movie. Furthermore they'd made great progress, having identified the victim as Alyssa Moriarty, a 16 year old girl with a pale complexion and black hair.

"That movie is unsuitable for young children," Bones complained when they came to a halt in front of her door.

"It's an old movie Bones, besides children like the scary parts," Booth tried to reason with her though he was well aware it was to no avail.

"It's unethical! Why should children watch unrealistic movies that contain magic? I believe it's healthy for children to learn from an early age that there is no such thing as magic."

"Oh come on Bones, what's life without a little magic, huh?" A demonic grin had formed on Booth's lips. All of a sudden Bones' mouth had turned dry and it appeared she was no longer capable of forming a proper sentence to defend her side of the argument.

Booth considered her lack of response as the opportune moment. Slowly he leaned in , feeling her staggered breathing on his face. With a mischievous spark in the eye he finally pressed his lips to hers, silencing her for good.

It didn't take long for Bones to initiate they deepen the kiss; she parted her lips, an invitation Booth could not deny.

"Can you stay?" Bones asked when Booth pulled back slightly to allow them both some breathing space.

"Not tonight Bones," he replied, having already made up his mind earlier.

"But," he silenced her with another teasing kiss that ignited something within her. By desperately clinging onto his jacket she hoped to change his mind, to make him stay but being a physically able male had its advances. Booth gently removed her fingers and held her hands in his instead.

"We need time to adjust, you said so yourself," he enlightened her as he took a step backwards.

"That should still allow us to enjoy each other physically." Booth chuckled lowly and squeezed her hands.

"We're doing it right this time, Bones. We've got all the time in the world."

"Technically we," but he cut her off one more time with a searing kiss, then he turned around and left a slightly confused Brennan behind.

It wouldn't be long before the entire squint squad knew, Booth mused as he descended the stairs. A bit of teasing and she'd be goo in his hands. 1-0 to Seeley Booth.

**xxx**

What Booth hadn't considered was what how the teasing kisses and touches would affect himself. He suddenly felt as someone who had been forced into celibacy by none other than himself, so he prayed silently that Brennan would relent quickly. The sooner the better actually.

When he finally arrived back at his apartment, he couldn't help but feel incredibly irritated and frustrated with himself. He should have stayed with her, if not to have sex then at least to just hold her. Automatically he'd reached for his phone to call her and apologize, but something stopped him. Maybe it was some less selfish part of his mind, who knew, but it resulted in him putting the phone back in the pocket.

It was still relatively early and in spite of the strange turns his life had taken within the past 24 hours or so, he didn't feel quite tired enough to hit the hay. For a while he paced the moderate living room, letting his thoughts wander in every possible direction but finally he forced himself to take a seat. Pacingwasn't helping anything anyway.

In a final desperate attempt to prevent himself from calling Bones, he took a seat in front of the computer and typed "pregnancy risks" in the search engine. Unfortunately it turned out that even the most reliable site gave him information much alike those Bones had weighed him down with that morning.

10-15% percent. That was a lot.

In frustration he shut the informative website down and searched for something more delightful.

Approximately an hour later he received an order confirmation in his email inbox, confirming the purchase of ten different books about pregnancy, how to make it more comfortable for both parents, and finally one on how to invigorate one's sex life during pregnancy. That one came in package deal.

The state of his bank account was too depressing to take into consideration, especially after he had purchased that ridiculously expensive engagement ring for Hannah. Now he couldn't fully comprehend why he'd thrown a perfectly good ring into the river. The original shop may not give the money back, but pawnshops did still exist.

During Rebecca's pregnancy Booth had hardly experienced any of it, neither had he seen much of his son after his birth. This time around, however, he was determined to make it right. He'd be there for Bones every step of the way even when she would send him away. And once the kid actually arrived, he'd hold it or feed it or even change the goddamned diaper.

Poop and all, he'd love the bub with all he had. And so would Bones.

* * *

><p>When I was about half way with this chapter I hated it. Now I'm indifferent so I'll leave you to do the judging, so leave a review :)<p>

_I'm still in need of a beta if anyone should be interested. _

_Before I forget for the umpteenth time I hereby give you my twitter; astakoch_

_I will keep you posted on the progress I make with this story and other fun things. _

_Once again thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews, they're fantastic. _

_In the next few chapters we'll get some more squint fun and you'll get to see how Booth's plan will unfold. _

_See you in a few days, _

_xoxo_

_Asta_


	5. The Magic in the Movie

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_I apologize for the slight delay in posting but I've been revising like crazy. My head is spinning from all the History books I've read (500 pages in a week) so this was a wonderful break. _

_And a major shout out to the fastest beta in the world, Jen (NatesMama). Check her out, she's written some amazing stuff!_

_Don't worry, Brennan will get a better hold on the pregnancy hormones very soon but for the time being she's still adjusting to the changes. _

_And now on with the story - (there's been a small lapse in time, about five days or so)_

**xxx**

Chapter 5: **The Magic in the Movie**

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The clock went by agonizingly slow, each _tick _so loud it echoed through her head.

"Dr B, you know why we're having this session, right?" Bones turned in her seat, letting her eyes wander across the room – from the watch to Sweets' face. He smiled, his occasionally goofy grin, urging her to speak.

"Only Hodgins calls me that."

"Excuse me?"

"Dr B. That's what Hodgins calls me," she said, now slightly agitated.

Sweets just smiled at her, giving a slight nod.

"Dr B, we have now known each other for nearly four years. I think it's time to drop the formalities, don't you?"

Brennan just ignored him and returned her attention to the clock.

"You display a discomfort with the use of nicknames. Only the people the closest to you are allowed to call you by something other than your doctoral name."

Tick.

Tock.

Brennan's behavior had changed radically within the past few days; a bit before that, he concluded, but ever since the Snow White victim had turned up, Brennan had grown secluded from everybody but Booth. Something had been altered between the two of them, something not even Sweets could pin point.

"Booth said you need me to help profile the murderer," It was easy to detect the abhorrence and hatred Dr Brennan felt towards the person responsible for killing the young girl.

"Yeah, right. I thought we should try and understand how his mind works."

"How do you propose we approach that?"

"Well, seemingly the murderer is fascinated with young, virginal girls. I'd imagine he lives a modest life." Sweets chuckled nervously, observing Brennan's reaction carefully. Her face remained inexpressive. "Maybe, to understand his fascination, we should attempt to comprehend the world that so clearly appeals to him." He didn't dare reveal his secret agenda, suggested by Booth. The exact purpose he still didn't understand but it partially made sense.

Booth had simply suggested Sweets got Brennan to watch another animated movie. Whilst it was a long shot, Sweets immediately agreed. It could help understand the killer and maybe even his work methods.

He stood up and disappeared from the room for a short while only to return with an old TV with a VCR, the kind they'd had at her high school all those years ago.

Sweets put the video tape in and pressed play before returning to his seat.

The gothic writings faded in, announcing the title of the movie – Sleeping Beauty. Sweets kept his eyes on the woman in the chair opposite him. The introductory score played, making Sweets cringe at the bad quality of the old television. However the cheery tunes quickly made him forget and instead he was jostled back to a time in his youth when he'd sought solace in various animated movies. Not that anyone would ever know. Particularly Agent Booth.

"Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine," the narrator said as the story progressed to the celebration of Princess Aurora's birth.

Soon three colorful fairies magically appeared which made Bones frown slightly. Anthropologically, the only part she would accept was the betrothal between the young Prince Phillip and the infant princess.

They watched in silence for another few minutes but upon the arrival of the evil witch, Malificent, something shifted within Bones. The way the queen frantically reached for her child, cradling it protectively made Brennan rise from her chair, panic seizing her.

She attempted to maintain her calm external posture, but Sweets instantly recognized the anxiety in her blue eyes.

"I have to go back to the lab," and with that Bones excused herself and hurriedly left the office.

The psychiatrists' ego was bruised; he'd know Dr Brennan was a touch opponent; she was determined, headstrong and sometimes infuriatingly narrow-minded in her perception of things. But was annoyed him the most was that he'd failed Booth.

**xxx**

She pressed the button of Booth's assigned floor in the elevator urgently, repeating the motion numerous times, willing the thing to move faster. However the piece of machinery appeared ignorant to her pleadings; it continued to move at its dawdling pace.

Finally a loud ding announced the elevator's arrival at the designated floor. Once again the thing seemed to oppose her as the doors opened excruciatingly slow but eventually she was able to stumble out onto Booth's floor. Brennan quickly regained her footing and made her way down the hallway.

In her tumultuous state of mind she didn't notice the broad-shouldered man dressed in a suit that approached her, nose stuck in a file. The two collided, simultaneously emitting a loud painful groan.

The collision had caused Brennan to lose her breath whereas the other participant seemed to find his quicker.

"Temperance?" Bones looked up and locked eyes with Booth's boss, Andrew Hacker a man whom she had gone on a number of dates two years ago.

"Hello Andrew," she greeted him. He was still pleasing on the eye but now, in the light of things, no unusual amounts of endorphins were released in her brain.

"How… how are you?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," she replied, smiling slightly. However Brennan was not telling the truth. He heart was still hammering in her chest from the adrenaline rush she had experienced in Sweets' office.

"Are you sure? You seem a little flushed," Hacker said with a slight frown which Brennan interpreted as indignation of worry.

"I just need to see Booth. It's urgent," she mumbled.

"He's in the interrogation room right now but he should be out shortly. How 'bout some coffee while you wait? To catch up, you know." Hacker smiled at her, the same smile that had once made her smile back flirtatiously.

"No thanks, I'll just wait in his office," Brennan said dismissively before trudging off in the direction of Booth's office. After a few long strides she stopped and turned to face Hacker.

"It was nice to see you again Andrew."

"You too, Temperance."

**xxx**

The interior of Booth's office looked almost identical to the first time she'd seen it. Somehow the placement of the desk reminded her of an old detective movie Angela had made her watch once. A seemingly innocent woman had entered the private detective's office, feigning helplessness to find the PD behind his desk, chain smoking.

Only Booth would never wear such a hat.

And she was definitely no damsel in distress in need of a savior.

With a resigned sigh Brennan collapsed into Booth's precious chair. Truth be told, lately she had experienced a new sense of dependence when it came to Booth. Their partnership had formed a bond between them but the safe feeling he provided her with was no longer rooted in their _die for one-another _partnership. It was something more.

Alas, perhaps she was a damsel in constant distress.

A black-haired girl stared at her, eyes transfixed and happiness radiating off of her face.

Bones was staring at a photograph of Alyssa. Six days had passed since the discovery of her body but the killer was still not behind bars. Brennan's constant trust in her forensic abilities was wavering by the minute. Normally she was so resolute but this case was somehow different.

A mother cradled her child fiercely to her chest, wanting to protect it from all the evils in the world.

The anxiety she'd felt earlier slowly crept up her spine, making her shiver.

And then rationality kicked back in.

She was Doctor Temperance Brennan, head of forensic anthropology with three doctorates. Logic and rationality were her rocks in life; evidence was factual and dependable whereas emotions were relative and inconsequential.

Bones exhaled deeply, relief flooding her. Progesterone and estrogen were coursing through her bloodstream intensifying her emotions.

"Bones?" Booth's worried voice reached her and she pried her eyes away from the case file. Unexpectedly her heart hammered loudly in her chest, metaphorically one could be inclined to describe it as if it had skipped a beat. However Bones dismissed the sensation as an effect of HCG.

She smiled at him reassuringly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sweets."

"Yes," she clarified matter-of-factly. "But he expected me to participate in a psychological experiment, I suppose. It involved another movie which I considered irrelevant for the case," she concluded. The truth behind her abrupt departure during the session would remain a secret.

"Geez Bones, couldn't you just have given it a chance?"

"I don't understand." Lack of comprehension was not a common encounter for Brennan and her annoyance could clearly be read in her facial expression.

"I just thought, with the whole magic issue, it might be a good idea for you to watch another movie," he rubbed his neck nervously, then added; "you know, with magic."

Brennan didn't respond to Booth's assertion, at least not immediately. She contemplated for a while, considering her options.

"I bashed into Andrew earlier," she then opted for, observing Booth cringing at her slightly perverted way of describing the encounter.

"_Bumped into_," Booth automatically corrected her. "Wait. What?"

"I bumped into Andrew prior to coming to you office."

"My boss?" Booth had a hard time concealing his jealousy. When his boss had first expressed an interest in his partner and Bones had responded to his advances, a permanent wedge had been driven between him and Hacker.

"He inquired as to whether or not I would have coffee with him," she informed him feigning indifference to his reaction.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee," Booth blurted out and thereby letting his façade unravel.

"I know," Bones said, her eyes sparkling, "which is why I didn't."

Booth stood across from her, mouth slightly agape, as it slowly sunk in that Bones had hoodwinked him.

When he didn't speak up she took it as a chance to explain further.

"Whereas I still consider Andrew pleasing, I find that, with you as my potential candidate for mating, the rush of pheromones, serotonin, norepinephrine and dopamine to my brain has increased to a level I haven't experienced before." A silly grin appeared on Booth's face as the words sunk it. And when his brain had finally progressed all she'd said his face fell.

"Whoa whoa. Potential candidate?"

"For mating, yes," the flicker of emotion on her partner's face only served to confuse her.

"No no Bones. You're no potential whatever to me."

"I'm not?" Her brow arched, indicating bewilderment. Booth sighed. She was still sat in his chair and even though the office space was small, he still felt like there was too much space between them. In a few quick steps he was at her side where he tenderly took her small hands between his, entwining his fingers with her long, slender ones.

"No. You're it for me Bones. Not my potential candidate but my definitive candidate."

He leaned in so close his breath mingled with hers. Automatically Bones eyes shut at the closeness but then, abruptly, Booth had pulled back.

Deliberately.

The game was still on. Abso-frickin'-lutely.

**xxx**

After a long, although familiar, argument Booth was finally settled on his couch – one arm on the armrest the other securely wrapped around his partner.

The argument or rather the first; had been in attempt to convince Bones she needn't return to the lab. That had not gone down overly well but when he'd played the "must take care of baby" card she'd silenced and he could cautiously guide her out of the office towards the elevator where they had come across Hacker once more. Booth had smiled apologetically before scurrying off with Bones in front of him.

The second argument was over who should drive the car. He claimed she was still reeling from the traumatizing experience of sitting through a session with the shrink to which she responded that his alpha-male attitude was improper and infuriating. In the end she'd pressed him up against the car, moving in to kiss him and before he knew it, Bones held the car keys triumphantly in her hand.

2-2, he reluctantly admitted.

While driving they'd had their third argument, this time trying to figure out whose apartment to go to. Finally they'd settled on his when he'd insisted they watch a movie and he was the only one with a TV.

Now, the fourth and hopefully final argument of the day (or week as Booth secretly pleaded) was over.

"_And to show I bear no ill will I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. Listen well all of you!" Malificent said harshly, spreading her arms wide so her black garment floated. She could easily resemble a bat. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know her. But-" Malificent made a dramatic pause. "before the sun sets on her 16__th__ birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"_

"_Oh no," exclaimed the panicked queen as she grabbed her beloved daughter as if to shelter her from harm._

Bones buried her face in Booth's shoulder, inhaling and exhaling a deeply a few times.

"Frontal, parietal, temporal, occipital, sphenoid, ethmoid," she chanted in a whisper.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Mandible, maxilla, palantine, zygomatic, nasal, lacrimal, vomer, inferior nasal conchae," she continued mouthing as she slowly made her way through the list of the 206 bones of which the human skeleton consisted.

"Bones?" Booth was getting slightly worried now. Never before had he seen her act like this, as if in a trance, and usually thought he'd seen the best and worst of her.

A faint voice resounded in her head as she continued naming the bones in the human body, now at the multiple bones in the wrist.

"Bones," he repeated, now more sternly.

"Metacarpus," she finished before regaining her composure. "Sorry," she added in a meek voice.

Unsure of what to do Booth opted for one without words. He simply pressed a kiss to her temple. His scent was so uniquely Booth and that alone was enough to make her feel secure.

In silence they continued watching _Sleeping Beatuy_ and now well over her shock, Bones returned to making snarky comments at the unsuitability for children.

"Why create a false hope for children? Love at first sight is a romantic notion but anthropologically impossible," to which Booth answered under his breath – "I knew."

**xxx**

"It's scientifically proven that children who are intellectually stimulated at a young age are more likely to gain academic achievements. So why subject children to the stupidity of the ogres?"

**xxx**

"I still disagree with the overuse of magic in films like these; it only serves to give children a poor judgment of reality."

**xxx**

"When the princess pricks herself on the spindle it is most likely a metaphor for her entering into womanhood," Bones almost beamed with pride at the observation she'd made. "In the middle ages a girl was considered a woman when she started menstruating.

The mood was ruined for a while after that.

Her final comment was made during the final dance scene when the young couple moved agilely together in unison.

"In times where sexuality was concealed, dance was considered very erotic, demonstrating the physical abilities of one's dance partner which could give an inkling to the person's dexterity in the bedroom." Booth cringed. He was never showing another Disney movie to Parker.

Booth hadn't really noticed before, but Bones was no longer tucked under his arm – instead her head was resting in his lap dangerously close to…

"I've been thinking," Bones suddenly said before lifting her head and sitting back up.

"Uhm," he gulped loudly. The situation had passed, dangerously close though.

"After careful consideration I have decided that magic does exist."

"Huh?" Booth said unintelligibly.

"Though _magic _is generally used as a term for describing supernatural occurrences, I have come to the conclusion that magic can also be used to describe events, often interactions between human beings. An example hereof could be the peak of the plateau phase of the sexual response cycle. Meaning orgasm." Bones looked mighty pleased with her own reasoning.

Booth on the other hand was having a hard time keeping himself composed and not jumping Bones' bones. He chuckled inwardly at his own, very lame, joke.

"So you, uhm- believe in magic?"

"Yes."

Before Booth had even the remotest chance of composing a response, Brennan pressed her lips to his, hard. Caught by surprise at her abrupt attack he stilled momentarily but soon responded with enthusiasm and eagerness. With the tip of her tongue she traced his lower lip, asking for entrance which he granted her instantly. Soon their tongues were performing a dance, both battling for dominance.

Bones' fingers sneaked around Booth's tie, attempting to untie it. However, being somewhat distracted, the tie got stuck around his face.

Just then Booth remembered the promise he'd made to himself.

Reluctantly he let go of Bones and instead occupied his hands with readjusting his tie.

Her lips were slightly swollen which made them all the more tempting and the bewildered look on her face only served to waver his determination.

"Not yet Bones."

He kissed her swiftly, just a quick peck on the lips.

3-2 to Agent Booth.

**xxx**

_And that's it for today folks. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for improvements or future storyline don't hesitate to let me know. _

_I'll send a virtual cookie jar to anyone who reviews. _

_I might not be able to update twice this week as I have to heavy and important exams coming up - one tomorrow and then a 24 h on Wednesday and Thursday. But I thought I'd get this to you before my exam. _

_See you next week, _

_Asta_


	6. The Progress in the Partnership

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

**G'day again people!  
>Before you go on to reading this chapter I'd like to thank each and every reviewer. You all made my week :)<strong>

**For this chapter I've once again attempted to include a bit of case solving but I wanted to keep it character based. There's a lot of progression in this one, particularly between B&B. Also you'll get to see some more pregnancy stuff, so I hope that satisfies your hunger. **

**And a special shout out to the lovely Jen (NatesMama), my wonderful beta who was once again super quick!**

**Now let's get on with the actual story - **

**xxx**

Chapter 6: **The Progress in the Partnership**

The early morning sun came through the window. The dust particles in the air danced hazily across the room in a constant stream.

Lazily she stretched her long limbs, feeling relief in her aching muscles after a long night in a compromised sleeping position. She yawned, arched her back and a small click could be heard when her scapula and clavicle settled back into their original position. With a satisfied sigh Brennan finally opened her eyes and welcomed the morning light.

By observing the amount of light that came through the Venetian blinds she was able to calculate the estimate position of the sun; it was around 6.30 in the morning. Still quite early for a normal person to get up but for Brennan it almost seemed late, especially when there was a case to solve.

Memories of last night flooded back and a small smile appeared on her lips. They'd stayed on the couch all night watching ridiculous, unrealistic children's movies and along the way they'd both fallen asleep.

Gently she sat up, releasing herself from Booth's protective grip. The rhythm of his breathing indicated that he was still asleep and due to their newfound tendency of sleeping at the same place, she'd come to discover that he would most likely be asleep for a while yet.

Booth's kitchen was modest in sizing compared to her own spacious one. A small pile of old plates were stacked on top of each other near the sink, still waiting to be cleaned and the contents of the trash can were mainly empty take-out boxes from Wong Fu's. On the kitchen counter rested a stack of books that looked brand new.

Lately her senses had seemed heightened and the smell of new books immediately ensnared Brennan's curiosity. Her original plan had been to make herself a cup of tea to settle her queasy stomach but curiosity got the best of her.

Quickly she put the kettle on and then returned her attention to the books. She gasped when she noticed the title of the top book – _The Mother of Pregnancy Books. _Underneath laid another book with a similar ridiculous title – _What's Going on in There? _Followed by _Maybe Baby, The Expectant Father, Frankly Pregnant, Belly Laughs, The Modern Girl's Guide to Motherhood, The Truth Behind the Mommy Wars _and _The Baby Book. _

A small grin had appeared on her face automatically but it was replaced by a look of surprise when she got to the final book in the pile. _Baby Got Back – How to invigorate your sex life during pregnancy. _

For someone as skittish as Booth when it came to a topic such as copulating, statistically it seemed highly unlikely that he would have purchased a book of this caliber.

It did, however, turn out to be very interesting reading.

The book was built up chronologically, following the course of pregnancy surprisingly accurately, Bones found herself thinking. For each week it suggested a few new positions as well as other useful tips.

About an hour passed by, the kettle had long since finished boiling the water when Booth entered the kitchen. His back was aching tremendously after a night on the couch, but the sight of his partner seated in his kitchen, hunched over a book with a small smile on her lips made it all worth it.

"Hey," he called out hoarsely as he entered the kitchen. Bones tore her gaze from the page she was currently reading and smiled warmly at him.

"Your back hurts," she observed smartly, not even allowing him to protest. After all these years he should know better anyway.

Booth acknowledged her observation by grunting painfully.

"I need your magic fingers," he then admitted in defeat.

"My fingers are not magic, Booth. I am however well educated and equipped with fine phalangeal functions."

He grunted again.

"Come here," she then said and then stood from the stool. Booth waddled over to her painfully, smiled gratefully and then turned his back on her.

Despite the fact that her _magic fingers _had only worsened his problem the last time, Booth trusted her fully.

In a few short seconds it was over, a small pop could be heard and the pain vanished.

Booth grunted once more, this time from relief. "See I told you – magic fingers," he gently took her hand a squeezed it.

"I thought we concluded that magic applied to human interaction," Bones stated.

"Yeah well… physical interaction can be magical, too," Booth replied with a mischievous grin.

4-2 Booth thought to himself when Brennan didn't reply instantly. Instead she turned to the book she'd been reading, leafed through it quickly until she reached the right page. He peeked over her shoulder and was met with a very detailed illustration and a corresponding description.

He gulped. It had not been his intention for Bones to discover that book. Definitely not.

"I find this book to be surprisingly accurate. However this one position would be impossible with the problem to your lumbar vertebrae."

Booth's face reddened significantly at her remark. As if paralyzed, her stared intently at the illustration.

3-3, he tallied the score sullenly.

**xxx**

After swiping her card the two partners were allowed entrance to the forensic platform where the team was partly assembled. Wendell, the intern assigned to the case, stood by the examination table, carefully inspecting the femur in a desperate attempt to discover anything that might lead them closer to catching the killer.

The bones looked unusually white as they lay there, spread out on the table. Brennan seemed to have regained her professional composure and approach to the case. Her steps were determined and unwavering, perfectly revealing her state of mind.

Booth, however, couldn't forget her prior reaction. His protective instinct caused him to automatically place a hand on the small of her back affectionately. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Wendell but he kept his mouth shut. The years he'd spent observing the partners and working alongside them had taught him not to interfere when not asked.

"Anything new?" Booth asked the young intern impatiently. The case seemed to go on and on without any pivotal evolvements.

Wendell winced. He'd been at the institute for hours already but he'd made no new discoveries.

Brennan grew increasingly more frustrated, not with Mr. Bray but with the case. Wendell was highly skilled within the anthropology field; his only mishap was a tendency to portray unnecessary sympathy for the victims and thereby obscuring his objectivity.

Suddenly her stomach churned. An overwhelming wave of nausea crashed in on her, almost causing her to stumble.

"Excuse me," Bones stammered before taking off. Her abrupt departure startled both her partner and the intern. She bolted to the bathroom and into the nearest stall just in time to empty her stomach.

Meanwhile, outside, Booth stood worriedly, unsure of whether or not to enter. The women's sign on the bathroom door automatically made him hesitate.

"Seeley?"

He spun around and almost bumped into Cam.

"Camille, hey!" he exclaimed awkwardly.

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley," he retorted. Silence fell and for a few moments they stood across from each other. Without being certain Booth had a relatively good idea as to what Brennan was subjected to. He'd witnessed the cruelty of morning sickness before Rebecca even discovered she was pregnant and even though Bones seemed to have avoided it so far, he was pretty sure that's what had hit her just now.

"I spoke to the victim's English teacher yesterday," Booth said, tucking awkwardly at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Is he our guy?" Cam's eyes sparked hope that this horror could finally be put to a rest.

"Afraid not, he had a solid alibi. Sweets vouched for him, too."

"Oh." They fell silent again but seconds later the bathroom door opened to reveal Dr Brennan. Her bloodshot eyes looked slightly startled.

"Dr Brennan!" Cam exclaimed. "Have the bones told you anything yet?"

"Bones can't talk. You should know that."

"Figuratively speaking, Bones," Booth whispered, shaking his head. Thankfully Cam just laughed it up. Her acquaintance with Dr Brennan had taught her tolerance at a whole new level.

**xxx**

After thirty minutes Brennan was finally able to dismiss Booth, ignoring all his worried remarks. She was perfectly fine and capable of handling a bit of queasiness. Reluctantly he left the Jeffersonian for the Hoover building after making her promise she'd call him if she felt uneasy or unwell in any way.

Silence had finally settled over the institution, leaving the scientist, or squints, to deal with whatever clues the bones, dirt and bugs could tell them.

Alyssa's remains had been taken to Limbo for a more thorough examination and along with Wendell, Brennan went over every bone carefully, paying particular attention to anything that might be out of the ordinary.

Around lunch they still hadn't made even the slightest progress and a feeling of despair slowly spread. Bones manically went over the hyoid, willing anything out of the ordinary to appear.

"Dr Brennan I think I've got something!" Wendell exclaimed excitedly. He wanted nothing more than to live up to Dr Brennan's expectations but the current case had seemed almost unsolvable. For the past ten minutes he'd been turning the T-6 rib when he discovered a spot on the surface that was only traceable from a certain angle.

"There's an unidentifiable knick to the T-6. Look!" Brennan immediately replaced the hyoid and went to her grad student. When he angled the rib she, too, could detect the bump.

"Well done Mr. Bray," curiosity filled her as she stared intensely at the thorax. This was most definitely no natural occurrence.

Just then Cam entered the room, the clicking of her heels announcing her arrival long before she actually appeared. She was closely followed by Booth.

"Please tell me you have something," her voice was almost pleading. The two forensic anthropologists had to pry their eyes away from the screen that showed the magnification of the bone in order to acknowledge the new presences in the room. Wendell smiled proudly, unable to conceal his excitement. Even Brennan looked sincerely thrilled. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a curious frown that emitted concentration and eagerness to solve the mystery at hand.

"Mr. Bray just made a discovery. Something left a mark on the T6. There might possibly be similar markings on the T5."

"The rib above the heart?"

"Yes," Brennan clarified. "An object that we have yet to identify left a mark on the bone."

"So someone cut her heart out?" Wendell asked.

"That is one possible scenario. I would prefer if we decipher the facts and then come to a factual conclusion, Mr. Bray," Brennan scolded, then turned her back on the three others.

"Oh no, you don't, Bones," Booth finally spoke up when he watched his partner hunch over the microscope, much like she'd been over the book that same morning in his kitchen. The thought brought a smile to his lips. "We're having lunch."

"I'm needed here, Booth." Bones' reply was harsh; she clearly did not wish to be disturbed. Booth on the other hand did not relent.

"Wendell can do without you for half an hour, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely," the intern immediately responded, eager to impress his mentor.

"Booth I…" but she was cut off by Cam.

"Really, Dr Brennan, I'd rather you eat something and keep a clear head. This is going to be a long one."

The all sighed simultaneously, knowing she was correct. Even Brennan who hated assumptions had to agree reluctantly.

**xxx**

He entered the Royal Diner ahead of his partner and held the door for her. This might be the 21st century but there was nothing wrong with a bit of gallantry. Lately he'd taken to acting more and more like a gentleman when around Bones, although he'd tried to conceal it and keep the gestures to a minimum. So far he'd yet to hear her complain so he concluded she didn't feel compromised.

The case had completely overthrown them and even the optimistic Booth was feeling deflated. But he was determined not to talk about or even think about the case during lunch. He figured they both needed a mental as well as physical break, though Brennan's annoyance at being forced away from work when she was in the middle of something was evident in her every move.

In silence they took their usual seats opposite each other at their usual table by the window. However the circumstances were not entirely normal, Booth suddenly realized. They hadn't been here together since the bowling alley case when they'd met with Max Keenan.

Things had definitely changed infinitely since then and only positively.

Booth placed an order for a coffee, like he always would, and Brennan ordered a green tea. The waitress raised a brow suspiciously; the two partners always drank coffee together. She scribbled down their food orders as well and then scrambled off to the kitchen.

Booth eyed Bones cautiously as she sat still, staring out the window with a pensive look on her face. Knowing her well, he figured she was trying to solve the mystery behind the new discovery.

He wanted to say something, anything really but the look on her face made him stay quiet. There would be plenty of time for talking later on.

Instead he waited and when the food came, he ate. Brennan's contemplative look was replaced with one of hunger when she spotted his French fries. The salad in front of her suddenly seemed unappetizing so she reached to grab a fry when Booth pulled the plate out of her reach.

"Eat your salad, Bones," Booth scolded as if he was talking to a child. Normally he wouldn't mind sharing his food with her but under the circumstances, more specifically due to her condition; he'd taken it upon himself to ensure she wasn't malnourished.

"French fries would make a perfect supplement to my salad."

"But fries are unhealthy," he said before popping a fry into his own mouth with a grin.

"And yet you're eating them," Bones pointed out.

"Well, the last time I checked I wasn't the one who's pregnant."

"I-"

"Your health is vital the baby's development."

"I don't see how one French fry could possibly damage the fetus." In Bones opinion it was still far too early to consider the growing embryo in her womb an actual baby. At this stage of her pregnancy the hand plates were only just becoming present as well as the genital tubercle and the size of the fetus should be about 7-9 mm CR.

"Just give me this one, Bones. Please." They finally looked at each other. Her blue eyes showed a whirlwind of emotions as she tried to progress it all.

"Fine." She gave him a sour look.

"I know you're going to have cravings and all that," Booth couldn't hold back a smile as he imagined Bones with a belly, demanding the weirdest food combinations within the near future. "and I want to be there for the whole thing."

"Pregnancy can be an extremely difficult period for all involved. In many ancient societies expecting fathers would go off hunting once a woman was impregnated."

"That sounds so…" he thought long and hard, trying to find a proper way of phrasing it. "Primal," he finally settled on.

"Anthropologically it is a man's job to ensure his heritage. Your wish to be involved is very unusual." Booth cringed slightly at her words but he also felt slightly proud at her willingness to talk about it.

"Yeah well, we're not just any two people, huh Bones?" His hand took hers across the table and to his relief she didn't pull back. With her reluctance to tell people he was surprised at her lack of protest when he acted affectionately around her publicly. She took a moment to regroup before responding.

"I suppose our approach to a monogamous relationship is unusual," Bones finally agreed.

For a while they ate in a comfortable silence. Booth still had his hand placed on top of hers which made it unnecessarily difficult to consume his burger. However he didn't feel like letting go of her hand and instead he drew lazy patterns on top of her hand with his thumb. Although she didn't acknowledge the gesture Bones didn't retreat either which he considered a progressive sign.

4-3, he silently counted jubilantly.

"I have scheduled my first appointment this Friday," Brennan suddenly announced. "I expect the doctor will perform a transvaginal exam."

"Wh.. what?" Booth spluttered.

"It's an ultrasound method that will provide the doctor with the clearest shot at this stage of my pregnancy which will enable Dr Hayes to detect any anomalies such as ectopic pregnancies or cysts to the ovary," in the midst of her scientific rambling, Bones found herself feelings slightly uneasy. Suddenly she realized how nervous she was about the upcoming appointment and how badly she wished for things to be normal.

Knowing her well Booth immediately noticed the panic that flickered across her face. He gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey Bones, everything's going to be okay." Normally she would protest, say that there was no way he could ensure that but her reply surprised him.

"Sometimes it's even possible to detect an early fetal heartbeat," she said, sounding almost hopeful.

Booth smiled. The progress she'd made within the last few months was astounding.

"And I would like it if you were to come, too." Brennan's voice was once again insecure and she broke Booth's gaze. Her words startled him, the directness with which she had spoken them flooring him completely. Bones, of course, misinterpreted his silence as a rejection and she quickly withdrew her hand from under his.

"You don't have to come, of course. I just thought maybe you'd want to be involved. Never mind," her incoherent babbling stopped when Booth grabbed her hand again.

"Of course I'll be there Bones. I _want _to be there."

Her eyes instantaneously met his across the table. Her face opened up and she smiled appreciatively, conveying that she understood the full meaning of his words.

**xxx**

**And that marks the ending of this chapter. **

**For updates on this story please follow me on twitter astakoch**

**I should expect to have the next chapter up within the next few days. Next you'll get to see little Michael Hodgins, prince of the lab and Booth's teasing will intensify. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**(Virtual cookie to anyone who reviews and something special for the 100th reviewer)**


	7. The 1 in the Question

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_Hello everyone!_

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I finished it two days ago but due to the stress of my final exam I've had to focus on that. Now I'm free and I will be able to focus on my writing._

_Kudos to Jen for being the best beta!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <strong>The +1 in the Question<strong>

His usual trick to unlock his darned door wasn't working today. Technically it was no rare occurrence but today of all days it royally pissed him off.

Finally the much anticipated click of the door unlocking could be heard and he pushed it open angrily. With an annoyed kick he shut the door, throwing his suit jacket haphazardly into a corner. It may have been a $1200 dollar suit but at the moment it was covered in mud.

Booth loosened his tie; for the past hour he'd felt like he was being strangled but due to the goddamned protocol he couldn't get rid of it while still working. Booth rarely swore but right then and there it seemed appropriate.

The day had started out pretty bad with him waking up to an empty bed. Once again he'd cursed himself for adding limitations to his and Bones' physical relationship; he'd come to realize how much he hated waking up alone. On the other hand this self-afflicted celibacy might have been the right thing for him and his partner. From dancing around, carefully sidestepping each other for six years everything had happened to fast. Broadsky, Bones, bed, baby. Emotional overload was an understatement and yet Booth wouldn't want it any other way.

However he was well aware of how untraditional things were; originally he was supposed to invite her out on a romantic date, swoon her and then three dates later take her home and make passionate love.

When Booth had informed Brennan of his views on this, she'd simply shrugged him off. "According to Angela we have been in a relationship for the entire duration of our partnership just without the good bits. I am, however, unsure to which good bits she was referring but I expect it to be something with male genitals." At this he'd cringed.

Furthermore the case was still at a stalemate which meant he had Hacker breathing down his neck, demanding they make some immediate progress.

Speaking of the devil… the shrill ring of his phone echoed throughout his small living room.

Angrily he pulled out and answered without glancing at the display.

"What?" he nearly spat, disregarding his usual work ethics. Hacker might not be his biggest idol, but usually Booth upheld his good manners.

"Geez bro, I missed you, too," the voice of his brother, Jared, said.

"Jared! I- uhm. Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"No hard feelings man. Dr Brennan giving you a hard time?" His brother inquired with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"Uh no, not Bones. It's just the case we're working on, it's a real mess. I feel more like a detective from some crap novel than-"

"The bad-ass cop you are. Yeah, I know," Jared finished for him.

Booth sighed exasperatedly. Even though he and Jared had overcome the worst of their disagreements and he loved his brother, there were still times where things would take a turn for the awkward. Tonight he just wanted to drink bear and watch a good game on TV, not worry about his brother. Over the past few years his little brother really seemed to have gotten his act together but the memories of past phone calls from a Jared in need of help were still fresh.

"You're not in any kind of trouble, are ya? That's not why you´re calling?"

"Don't sound so hopeful, Seeley." Jared returned. "Actually you're the one in trouble."

"I- Is Bones okay? Is it Pops?" All worst-case scenarios played out in front of his eyes as he voiced his concerns.

"No you idiot! What's with you today?"

Booth couldn't quite decide how to answer. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, secretly glad he'd long since given up on the ridiculous haircut he'd had when he first encountered Bones. The amount of gel it required – he sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? Lots of stuff going on, that's it. I'll tell you when the time's right, I promise."

"That sounds serious. Sure you're okay?" It wasn't difficult to detect the worry in Jared's voice.

Booth laughed haughtily. "Hey, it's my job to worry about you and not the other way around," he said attempting to evade his little brother's inane questioning. "Now what did you say about me being in trouble?"

Jared chuckled then fell silent.

"Why the hell haven't you RSVP'd?" he finally spoke. Booth's brows furrowed. He had absolutely no idea what his brother was talking about.

"RSVP'd to what?"

"My wedding, doofus! Padme's seriously ready to grill me any minute now because I still haven't got a best man."

Booth was rendered speechless. A faint recollection of an Indian woman sitting next to his brother, cocktail glass in hand, dimmed in his memory.

"Wedding? What?" he spluttered incomprehensively.

"We sent out the invitations three months ago. The last RSVP date was a week ago!" Booth cringed at the accusation. Had he been so focused on his own misery that he'd missed the invitation to his baby brother's wedding?

"Listen man, I understand you might feel uncomfortable with weddings and all that."

"Why?"

"Because of the whole Hannah fiasco."

"Oh." Booth fell silent. That was the logical answer, the obvious answer, but right then Hannah was the last thing on his mind.

"I've made a lot of excuses for you to Padme, saying you've had your reasons; that your heart was trampled on badly but then I figured – no way he's getting out of this."

"Jared, I…" Booth began but faltered quickly after, unsure of what to say.

"Yes she was damn hot, that Hannah, in a very doll like way. But we both you're no Ken to her Barbie, Seeley." Jared finished sternly.

"Why are you using doll analogy on me?"

"I realize her rejection bruised your ego, big bro, but there are other fish in the sea. Actually there's a pretty dolphin out there for you."

"Dolphins aren't fish," Booth simply answered.

"Exactly," Jared sighed. "Listen Seeley, I really want you there. I need a best man and I want it to be you so can I count on you?" The seriousness in his tone conveyed such feelings, unlike any Booth had ever heard his brother voice before. He inhaled sharply.

"Of course Jared. I'd be honored," Booth answered with finality. "When was it again?" He cringed inwardly, glad they had this conversation on the phone and not face to face because he was certain the question would ensure him a black eye.

"Where have you been? It's in three weeks, July 9th!"

"Three weeks? That's…"

"Don't you dare say soon," Jared interrupted, shutting his brother up.

"Sorry," Booth then admitted with defeat. He jotted the date of the wedding down on a piece of paper, the silent scribbling being all that was heard. Ever since they were little Booth had always imagined he'd be the first one to get hitched so he could take properly care of his younger brother. For some unknown reason he'd forgotten that Jared would grow, too, and not always be in need of a caretaker. Things felt reversed and it made Booth slightly uneasy.

"One more thing," Jared said. "Padme wanted to know if you're bringing a +1? And you can't say Parker."

Of course Booth instantly knew who he wanted as his + 1 but despite the recent developments in their relationship he still feared her rejection. Suddenly Booth realized another contributor to his foul mood. As much as he wanted to respect Bones' wish to adjust, he was tired of all the secrecy. For so long he'd had to conceal his attraction for her, an attraction that had developed into something much deeper. He didn't want to do that anymore.

However he decided against shouting from a roof top, well aware that Brennan would not be appreciative of such a gesture.

"Yeah, I'm bringing someone," Booth then answered, a small smile settling on his lips.

xxx

"Chérie, do you honestly expect me to believe that someone killed a girl by feeding her apples?"

"Poisoned apples to be correct. We have yet to determine the poison used."

Caroline Julian shook her head in disapproval before she looked around searchingly to the members of the Jeffersonian forensics team. They were all gathered in the conference room at the Hoover building, going over the case which had come to a dead end. Frustration could be seen in all their eyes, but it was more prominent in Dr Brennan's. She sat next to Cam with the case file spread out in front of her as the team presented their findings so far.

Booth leaned against the glass door, arms crossed in front of him. Sweets sat silently at the other end of the table with a contemplative frown. The usually annoyingly talkative shrink had remained silent throughout the entire duration of the meeting.

"And you want me to believe someone ripped her heart out?"

"Yes, we came to that conclusion after careful examinations of the T-5 and T-6 ribs. The markings were hardly detectable but the injuries are consistent with our conclusion," Brennan defended herself proudly, head held high. Despite the situation Booth couldn't help but feel proud of his partner. Her imperviousness was gone now but she was still his Bones; the determined forensic anthropologist who trusted her abilities profoundly.

"And it's entirely impossible that this was cause of death?" Caroline demanded agitatedly.

"The markings are definitely post-mortem. Someone carefully removed Alyssa Moriarty's heart. The intern assigned the case, Mr. Bray, successfully matched the marks with a Vanguard hunting knife from Buck," Brennan continued to educate the on-listeners. A proud smile had spread across Wendell's face at the indirect praise from his mentor.

The knife information was new to Booth who instantly straightened his back.

"So we're looking for someone who owns a Buck knife?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Buck knives are esteemed knives within hunting circles," Brennan explained further, earning a frown from her alleged boss. "The remains were recovered from a wood often used for hunting." Whatever hope had existed fell to the floor.

The prosecutor shook her head again, shutting the case file.

"So basically you people are no closer to solving this damn murder?" Usually she was amazed by the seemingly supernatural powers these scientists possessed and they had demonstrated their abilities time and time again over the years but this time even they appeared helpless. Brennan lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her and met Booth's across the table. He smiled sadly at her and Miss Julian noticed the twinge of the doctor's lip in response. The relationship between the two partners had always seemed strange, but lately their behavior had changed and become even more twisted.

"Of course!" Sweets suddenly exclaimed, smacking his head with his hand before he stood abruptly from his chair. All eyes turned to him.

"Sweets?" Cam questioned, not daring to feel hopeful.

"The hunter's knife! The heart! It all makes sense. God, this is awesome!"

"Dr Sweets!" Caroline finally roared which caused the psychologist to shut his mouth instantly. "Please explain what your brilliant mind has come up with."

"Brilliant? I hardly agree, psychology-"

"Dr Brennan!" once again Caroline raised her voice, this time directed at the anthropologist. Brennan glared angrily at the prosecutor but held her tongue begrudgingly.

"Now, if you please, Dr Sweets."

"The hunter, the heart? Doesn't anybody follow?"

They all shook their heads concurrently, apart from Brennan. Her brilliant blue eyes lit up with understanding, a glimmer of appreciation flaring in her eyes.

"What Sweets is indicating is that the murderer took the heart and the most probable conclusion is that he saved it in a wooden box, like he was supposed to do in the fairytale of Snow White."

Booth's mouth was slightly agape. Bones had changed, yes, but actually agreeing with the FBI shrink, even applying his work methods to hers, seemed very un-Bones-like.

"All this time I thought the killer identified himself with the prince but it's the hunter! He wants to be the hunter."

The room was suddenly tension-filled as they all took in the news. Brennan started sifting through papers, desperately searching for something. Apart from that the silence was so intense that a pin dropping to the floor could be heard.

"What exactly does that mean?" Booth finally asked with a calm voice.

"In my professional opinion the killer will have given the heart back to the second fairest of them all," Sweet paused, taking a deep breath. "I think we're dealing with a serial killer."

Xxx

The burn in her throat intensified with the horrible smell that hit her nostrils. She closed her eyes, pressing them together whilst willing the wave of nausea that had hit her subside. Her fists clenched on top of the table and her entire body went rigid. They always said pregnancy was such an exciting time but the morning sickness was almost unbearable.

Brennan inhaled deeply, her eyes still tightly shut. For a moment or two she held her breath then exhaled just a deeply. Thankfully she was alone in her office, biding her time with the excuse of working on her latest novel. The excuse itself was solid enough but the progress was a whole other story.

The cursor kept blinking rapidly and every time Brennan looked at it, her stomach did somersaults causing another wave of nausea to hit. And it wasn't even morning. One thing was certain – Kathy would get no work done that day; the case remained unsolved.

Finally giving up, Brennan rose from her chair and instead commenced pacing the floor. That, however, didn't settle her stomach either and in the end she was forced to venture to the bathroom. At the back of the lab she found the private bathroom, where she securely locked the door before sinking to the floor next to the toilet.

The sterile smell from the detergent used to keep the bathroom clean somehow managed to settle her upset stomach. Although she felt considerably better, Brennan still didn't dare get up. Instead she slid further down until her long body lay aligned the marble floor. The coolness of the stone pressed soothingly against her skin.

For the first time in days she finally felt at ease. The morning sickness had only bothered her for the past week but in an attempt to maintain her strong exterior, she'd kept it a secret from Booth. But for some unfathomable reason the secrecy made her feel undeniably alone, much alike the few days that had gone by from she confirmed her suspicions to the time she had told Booth.

Only this time she missed talking to Angela most of all; someone who had recently experienced what she was now going through. But she couldn't tell her, not yet anyway Bones realized. She didn't feel ready.

She was no longer an impervious substance but remnants of her previous self still existed. As she'd told Booth numerous times, she was still adjusting. It was not a process that could be rushed but the pregnancy had altered everything.

After seeking comfort in Booth's arm the night of Mr. Nigel-Murray's death there had been no going back and he'd told her specifically before granting her the wish she'd whispered. That night she had let down her walls entirely, allowing her emotions to run free and vulnerability to appear.

That night she'd asked him to make love to her.

And he had.

For the first time she gave up her dominion simply because she trusted him entirely. She had faith in him, not that she would ever say that out loud to anyone but Booth. Sweets would have a field day with her if he knew. Brennan had always believed that faith was an irrational belief in something logically impossible.

Yet she had the most utmost and irrevocable faith in her partner. That night he'd only proven how adamant and unyielding he was and finally she felt worthy of his affections. She knew she'd be eternally marked by that night, metaphorically speaking of course, but she most certainly had not expected to have to hide the evidence under her clothes soon enough.

A loud knock on the door forced Brennan off the bathroom floor. Her head was spinning slightly and on wobbly legs she crossed the small room. When she opened the door she came face to face with a stunned Angela.

"Sweetie," she exclaimed with a smile on her face. Brennan reciprocated the gesture, smiling warmly before her gaze fell on the small bundle in her friend's arms. Michael was asleep, snuggled tightly against his mother.

"Shouldn't you be on maternity leave?" She questioned logically.

"Yeah but I'm going stir crazy here! This little dude is definitely Hodgins' kid. Normal kids scream, right? All this one does is eat and sleep."

"That is quite uncommon," Brennan commented but when she noticed Angela's worried frown she quickly added: "Quieter and more observant children are more likely to develop great linguistic and fine motor skills," She recited, having memorized the fact from one of Booth's pregnancy books. The words brought a smile to her friend's face.

"A little scientist in the making, huh?" Angela looked adoringly at her son. The intense exchange of love warmed something inside Brennan, it stirred a longing inside her – and her hand protectively and instinctively went to her abdomen, where her biggest secret was concealed. Deep inside her life was growing, transforming from an embryo into a small person.

Angela's shocked gasp pulled Brennan from her musings. "Bren!" Her attention immediately returned to her best friend, who looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Angela?" Came Hodgins' voice from behind, questioning his wife's presence in the lab.

"No, honey. Absolutely, definitely not now," Angela said dismissively as she continued to stare intently Brennan. Brennan quickly dropped her hand from her stomach, hoping no one else but her deceptive friend had picked up on her mishap.

Hodgins shook his head in disagreement. "You should be at home," he said. "Resting and taking care of our son."

"And you should be at home with me," Angela bantered back. "Honey, I'm going crazy. Being a stay-at-home mom is boring when your child is asleep half the time. And I desperately need a girl talk," Her pointed gaze fell on Brennan.

While the married couple bantered quietly about whether or not they should be at the Jeffersonian, Brennan tried to think of a way to escape when Booth suddenly appeared. His facial expression was grim, his jaw tensed, and when their eyes met he didn't smile.

Angela and Hodgins immediately shut up when the agent came to a halt next to them. They, too, noticed his demeanor.

"Alyssa's friend, Clementine Doyle, has gone missing," Booth finally announced in a low voice.

The second in line of beauty had been found and the case had just intensified immensely. Brennan looked around at her friends, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a knowing look; all hands would be needed on board; the girl talk would have to wait.

"Hey little man," the entomologist whispered. "Welcome to the lab."

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it, chapter seven. I promised a bit of Michael and he was there a bit. More will come in the next chapter and now that the cat's out of the bag I'm pretty sure you can expect a lovely conversation about hormones, vomiting and burbing babies. The case will probably last for another few chapters but I swear it won't be the bearing element. <em>

_And please review, they make me write faster. Just a quick one and I'll send you a cookie or something. And from now on I'll reply to every review I get, to show my appreciation._


	8. The Confidentiality in the Conversation

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_This chapter is dedicated to Glorious Clio, reviewer nr. 100th. A jar of cookies for you!_

_Also a HUGE thank you for all the amazing reviews and the many alerts, you guys are absolutely fantastic!_

_Once again I want to thank my amazing beta, Jen, you rock!_

_There's a secret movie reference in this one, so kudos and something special to the one that finds it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <strong>The Confidentiality in the Conversation<strong>

Her foot falls were heavy and bore evidence of the frustration she openly displayed. For an hour now Brennan had been pacing her office in its entirety as the Jeffersonian team awaited news from the FBI search team, lead by one Seeley Booth, as they searched for Clementine Doyle.

The spacious office appeared to be shrinking with every passing minute or perhaps it was simply due to her growing irritation.

Brennan felt trapped within her own lab, restricted to a confined place that couldn't allow her the mobility she required to think clearly. In reality she ought to have been out there, too, dressed in rubber boots and her hair tied back in a pony tail, searching alongside Booth and thus aiding the investigation. However, rationality had her on lock-down in her own office.

All because she was pregnant.

Brennan sighed loudly before she sank into the couch. It dipped slightly at her weight, then molded to the shape of her body. In a desperate attempt to calm herself she lay down, slowly melting into the couch. She inhaled, a small smile appearing on her lips, when the musky sense of Booth hit her nostrils.

"Sweetie? Is everything okay?" She heard Angela ask from behind.

Agitatedly she sat up with a frown on her face. For hours now Angela had attempted to corner her and lure her into talking. So far Brennan had successfully evaded her best friend.

"Yes, everything is perfectly alright."

"You were sniffing your couch, Bren. Everything is not alright." Sometimes Angela was simply too observant for her own good. Brennan huffed dismissively. Neither of them should be in here when instead they could be busy solving the case at hand. Alyssa Moriarty's murder still remained unsolved.

"I was not sniffing my couch I simply performed a diaphragmatic breathing exercise," Brennan remarked in defense as she quickly rose from her lying position. She made a move to leave her office and escape another one of Angela's attempts to get her talking.

"Brennan!" The artist grabbed her wrist, thereby ensuring she wouldn't run away again. "I'm sorry but you're not getting out of this one."

"I don't understand." Angela sighed audibly. The anthropologist's evasive behavior gave her away. Throughout the years of their friendship Angela had learned that Brennan's scientific and apparently indifferent exterior was just a façade that would easily break.

"Please talk to me." Their eyes met for the briefest second before Brennan looked away. Her shoulders relaxed, her entire posture crumbled slightly, indicating defeat. Angela put her arm around her friend, guiding her to the couch where the two sat down. For a while nothing was said, however the silence was intense and awkward and only awaited being broken.

Angela knew her friend well enough. She wasn't going to offer anything unless someone asked for it.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Brennan replied without hesitation. As she spoke the words relief washed over her. For what seemed like ages the secret had been just hers and Booth's and she'd loved it, but telling her friend lifted something off her shoulders. Suddenly the importance of female bonding dawned on her. Booth had been correct when he once said there was more than one kind of family.

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes", Brennan answered truthfully. The answer was simple – she was. A loud squeak erupted from Angela as the serious exterior melted away. Her arms enveloped her best friend in a warm embrace.

"Sweetie that is absolutely fantastic! You're gonna be a mom, I can't believe it! We're going to raise our kids together. Mini-Hodgins and…" she trailed off. "Booth is the father, right?"

"If you're questioning whether or not we engaged in coitus and the fetus was conceived, then yes."

"Hallelujah!" Angela hugged her tightly once more before suddenly stilling. "You do realize you have to have a girl, right?" Brennan's eyebrows arched, creating the confused frown she often wore when people around her stopped speaking science.

"Biologically speaking, there's a 50% probability of the fetus developing female genitals. It depends on the chromosomes donated by the father, in this case Booth." She defended, but at the mention of her partner's name she couldn't force back the smile.

"No no, Sweetie. You're having a girl and then we can officially become a family." Angela was positively beaming with excitement, her eyes sparkling. The personal development she had undergone within the past few years was astounding. Once she had only cared about spontaneity and never worried about tomorrow. Suddenly, her world had been altered; she was a wife, a mother and soon to be an aunt.

"I don't understand."

"Bren, this is fate – like you and Booth." She smilingly enlightened the scientist.

"Fate is a superstition and belief in the impossible. Only people that lack concrete facts are prone to believing in fate," She looked at Angela, smiling. "Like you and Booth."

Angela couldn't hold back a delighted laugh. Brennan's firm belief in science remained unchanged, no matter how many inexplicable things occurred. "Don't argue with me here Sweetie, please. You and Booth; totally meant to be. Michael and your daughter are headed for down the aisle before they're 26. You can't fight fate, sorry."

Angela's long speech of fate had touched something deeply inside of Brennan. Never would she directly believe in destiny and predestined events, but her conception of the idea was not as repellent as it once had been. However, the thing that appealed to her the most was the thought of the fetus becoming a girl. It was not something she and Booth had discussed; for all she knew he might prefer a boy to play with.

The shrill chirp of her phone brought Brennan back to reality.

"Brennan," she greeted the caller.

"Bones, we got another victim. Pick you up in ten," Booth said stoically, before hanging up abruptly.

Without a word Brennan stood, grabbed her coat and left the office and a slightly bewildered Angela behind.

**Xxx**

The Jeffersonian appeared like a large diamond in the late evening sun, the glass roof reflecting the UV-light back out into the universe. The albedo effect certainly had its benefits. With a deep breath through the nose, Brennan relaxed her shoulders. She was sat at the stairs to the institute awaiting Booth's arrival to pick her up.

A mild evening breeze whisked through the almost empty parking lot. Brennan felt slightly at ease even with the impending remains and the ongoing case. Deep down she knew the newest body discovered was most likely Clementine, but her rational mind pushed the idea aside. She was in no position to make any conclusions until she had all the facts.

Fate. The conversation with Angela was still fresh in her memory; it had ignited a spark in her mind. A pensive expression settled on her face.

Fate was irrational, but the anthropologist in her had to acknowledge faith in destiny was a common notion within many societies and tribes, both ancient and contemporary. Brennan had recently followed the developments of an excavation in Greece and her interest in ancient Greek myths had peaked – because they were myth and thus not based on truths but rather the fantasy of people. Myth or not, one thing was certain – the ancient Greeks valued destiny and fate. It was above even the dominion of the gods.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the honking of a car horn. While her thoughts had been elsewhere, a big black SUV had pulled up in front of the staircase she was seated on. Brennan quickly jumped up, leaving all thoughts of fate and destiny behind and made it to the car within seconds.

At the sight of her partner her heart, had it been possible of course, skipped a beat and even under the circumstances she smiled.

"Hey Bones," he greeted her solemnly. The case had just taken a turn for the worse and they were still nowhere near closer to catching the killer. However, the sight of her made him feel more grounded and sure of what lie ahead. For the past five hours he'd attempted to lead the search team, converse with Hacker who had the Doyle girl's father breathing down his neck, and ensure Caroline that they would solve the case _pronto_ and that the squints would not fail.

Seeing Bones made him feel less lonely; he wouldn't have to go the mattresses alone.

Once she was seated and secured properly in the passenger seat, Booth pressed the gas and the car sped away from the Jeffersonian, intertwining with the late traffic. The clock read 7.10 PM and at this time they would usually consume their dinner.

"Shit!" Booth exclaimed as he realized he'd brought no food for them. Brennan needed her six small meals a day to remain healthy. "I forgot all about dinner. I know it's my job to keep you well nourished." He glanced nervously at his partner but she just smiled triumphantly at him before holding up a doggie bag.

"God, I love you!" Booth exclaimed but the second the words came over his lips, he regretted them. Brennan froze in her seat. Something needed to be done fast.

"I, uh, love you for bringing us food," he tried, stumbling over the words. Thankfully Brennan seemed to accept his clumsy recovery – at least she smiled again and dug into the brown paper bag to recover their respective meals.

Internally Booth was beating himself up for being so careless. Lately they'd made tremendous progress and he reveled in those strides every day. To finally have been allowed access to her life on a more personal level meant everything to him. Deep down he was still a gambler but after she'd shot him down that night in front of the Hoover, he'd learned to place his bets more carefully. In the end it would be well worth it.

Brennan handed him his meatball marinara sub, which smelled heavenly. Usually he didn't appreciate it when people ate in his car, but right then and there his growling stomach made the decision for him. Next to him, Brennan unwrapped her Veggie sandwich (on whole grain bread) and started eating.

The car slid silently through the traffic and while they consumed their sandwiches, the District passed by unnoticed. They both knew what awaited them once they left the sanctuary of the vehicle; and the looming death and brutality made them both treasure the time they had beforehand.

"The dog is out of the bag," Brennan suddenly announced.

"What?"

"I dropped the beans to Angela." She continued.

"The _cat _is out of the bag and you _spilled _the beans, Bones," he automatically corrected her, having done it so many times in the past. It seemed almost like second nature. It took him a few extra moments to realize, however, what she had actually been saying.

"You told Angela?" He questioned, mainly out of surprise. He was glad, really, that his partner had finally confided in someone, and especially someone who had recently been through the same experience.

"Yes I did. And apparently we're having a girl," Brennan continued as she thought back to her conversation with Angela.

"A girl? We're having a girl?" Booth asked, unable to conceal his excitement. A goofy grin spread on his face as the news settled in. It wasn't hard to imagine a little baby with Bones' eyes staring intently at him. Lost in thought, Booth didn't notice the light had turned green and a car behind them honked loudly. "A mini-Bones!" Booth chuckled.

"It could also be a boy," Bones educated him and to her surprise, his face fell slightly.

"But you just said…"

"Angela said we should have a girl who is meant for Michael. I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that, however."

Another car honked and Booth finally realized they were blocking traffic. They were nearing the outskirts of the city, the houses further and further apart alongside the increase in trees.

"Do you want to know?" His asked hesitantly in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Know what?"

"The sex, you know."

"Of course," Brennan replied instantly. In order to prepare properly for the baby, knowledge of the fetus' gender could only be beneficial. She stole a glance at Booth whose gaze was focused on the road ahead.

"Do you?" Redirecting the question somehow appeared to be the most considerate things to do. As the fetus' father, Brennan concluded that Booth would appreciate being involved in decisions such as these.

"Sure," he replied though he didn't sound entirely sure. For years Brennan had studied human behavior in different societies but the people she found the most difficult to read were the people around her.

Suddenly Booth maneuvered the car abruptly so it swerved onto a smaller road off the main road. A small sign welcomed visitors to the town. They were getting dangerously closer to the crime scene which meant they would soon have to leave the refuge of the FBI vehicle.

Soon, after taking a right and a left, the landscape changed gradually into a forest. The very same wooded area in which they had found the body of Alyssa Moriarty.

**xxx**

The mansion lay in solitude at the end of a small forest road, a road that no one had used for years. It was made out of bricks and had once stood proudly among the trees, but time had withered it away. The once beautiful mansion, which allowed man to live in peace with nature, had ironically been entirely taken over by plants that wove their way up and down the sides of the house.

"Dr Brennan!" a voice boomed in greeting. The two partners looked up and spotted the approaching Sheriff Fowley. Booth cringed visibly, the memory of him coming on to Bones still vividly fresh. Unconsciously he positioned himself in front of his partner, a stance she immediately interpreted as an alpha male tendency. To her surprise, Brennan found that she didn't mind this particular trait of Booth's one bit.

"Couldn't stay away, huh could ya?" The sheriff questioned with a laugh that annoyed Brennan extremely. She opened her mouth to say something abrasive but Booth's glance stopped her.

"This is a crime scene, Fowley, show a little respect will ya?"

The sheriff shrunk slightly at being scolded by his old comrade, but he appeared to recover quickly. "Sorry, Cocky. Just something 'bout this place is all. It's haunted, that's for sure."

"Haunted? You don't say." Booth huffed. This was getting better and better.

Around them the place was buzzing with activity as several members of the FBI forensics team searched the site for evidence.

Brennan looked up, taking the withered mansion into consideration as it loomed above them. Parts of the grandeur still lay hidden beneath the growths on the walls but mainly it just seemed to be something of the past.

"Bones?" Booth asked worriedly and she forced her focus back to the ground. Slowly they made their way towards the house, guided by Fowley. The interior was no different than the exterior; a wide staircase dominated the hallway stretching from one end of the room to the other. The room was gloomy, dust particles dancing across the hallway in slow patterns. Time seemed to stand still; even the air they breathed seemed heavier – almost apprehensive.

The sheriff walked straight up the stairs but both partners stopped just below the first step. Once they took that step both knew there would be absolutely no turning back. Booth inhaled deeply through his nostrils before following Fowley up the stairs.

"A couple o' kids were playin' some good ol' hide and seek, ya know? And then they came upon this. Poor dudes, I say." Fowley explained as he walked on ahead. Booth glanced back over his shoulder, down to Brennan, who had yet to start ascending the stairs. He wanted to call out to her but knew this was something she needed to overcome herself.

Reluctantly he turned back and followed the sheriff down a hallway. They finally came to a halt in front of an old wooden door that was hanging loosely on its hinges. Unaffected, Fowley barged into the room where a few FBI people were walking about, obscuring Booth's view of the victim. Finally he heard steps behind him, announcing Brennan's arrival. The old floor boards creaked loudly whenever a set of feet, no matter how light, walked across the floor. In a reassuring gesture, Brennan gently put her hand on Booth's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. It told him that she was okay and urged him onward at the same time.

Together they crossed the threshold to the old bedroom and finally, the latest victim came into view.

The sight was nothing short of appalling. Sitting on top of a bed with a colorful and strangely out-of-place comforter, was an unnaturally white skeleton, dressed in a deep blue dress. Its skeletal hands were folded neatly on top of where the abdomen would be and had it not been for the lack of skin the position seemed almost like that of someone in quiet and peaceful repose.

Brennan's mind was working quickly as she took in the sight in front of her. Immediately, she recognized the scene, and her barriers came right back up. This case could not affect her like the Moriarty girl had; it impacted her work efficiency and if justice was to be upheld the Jeffersonian needed their best workers in their absolute sharpest state of mind. It was alright, she convinced herself, to be impervious again. Just for a while.

"Is it even possible for that to be Clementine Doyle?" Booth stated and pointed to the victim. "I mean that girl looks, like, dead-dead," he gulped audibly.

"There's only one kind of dead, Booth, you should know that. And Clementine Doyle went missing over 48 hours ago, so depending on the condition of the bones and how they arrived in this state, there is a great possibility of an identity match."

"Bones?" Booth questioned her sudden coldness.

"It is entirely possible, within the time frame, for someone to have stripped the body of all skin, organs and so on," she educated him further. In a few long strides she was next to the victim, carefully commencing her inspection.

"Size of the pelvic girdle suggests the victim was female, between 15 and 20 years of age. No immediately visible trauma to the bones that could give cause of death. I'm going to need it shipped back to the Jeffersonian." She clarified. With her back turned to Booth she gently tilted her head and looked at the skull. A bright red line had been drawn around the mouth, almost giving the illusion of lips.

_The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But... before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel - AND DIE!_

* * *

><p><em>I won't do too much talking just because it's probably boring but I do have a few things. Since I recently found out that BONES won't return until November 3 I've decided to extend this story a lot more than originally planned. I hope you don't have any problems with that :)<br>So here's an updating schedule. I will update once a week - at the moment I cannot promise an exact day but I'll try to keep them pretty close together. Next week I'll be in Berlin though but I'm bringing my computer so I'll do my best to write the next chapter. _

_Please leave me a review if you have any ideas for improvement or anything else. Once again I will do my very best to reply to all comments._

_Asta_


	9. The Apprehension in the Anthropologist

**The Healing in the Hiatus**

_See, I'm not dead just a bloody idiot who promises to update and then doesn't. I'm terribly sorry about that by the way, but these past few weeks have been terribly busy on my account. I've been abroad and then working a lot. My job is at a hotel in the breakfast restaurant so I have to get up super early and when I get home in the late afternoon I'm usually very, very tired. But no more about my boring life, on with the story. _

_Well, one more thing - I really love and appreciate all your lovely reviews as well as alerts. You guys rock and as a special present for you awesome people I will update a second time this week, probably Saturday or Sunday. Furthermore I will attempt to post three weeks the following week to make up for my recent absence. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <strong>The Apprehension in the Anthropologist<strong>

A woman sat erect in her chair, back stiff and face blank. The room provided no consolation, moreover the black walls and scarce furnishing only served to make it all the more impersonal. Silent tears slid down her pale cheeks and long strands of flaxen hair were plastered to her moist face. Next to her a brooding man was sitting. His shoulders were broad and next to the woman, who was crumbled in defeat, he appeared much larger than his actual size. His piercing eyes were transfixed sternly on the one-way window; he knew there were onlookers.

Brennan shuddered under the severity of his gaze but Booth was quick to place a hand soothingly on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

Opposite the couple Dr Lance Sweets rose from his chair, gathered his papers and left the room with a courteous bow and murmured his condolences once more to the grieving parents – Dr and Mrs. Doyle, Clementine's parents. Following Sweets' departure from the room the two partners soon entered, neither looking particularly forward to the interrogation ahead of them. Almost simultaneously they took their seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Doyle we're terribly sorry for your loss," Booth offered solemnly. Meanwhile he had to fight back the urge to reach across the table to comfort the crying woman. Tears glistened on her face, congealed relics of pain and despair. This was the worst part of the job. However, despite the crumbled exterior, Mrs. Doyle's eyes held indescribable courage and persistence. Indeed here was a person who had seen and experienced various trials in life and yet still managed to remain strong and composed. Booth would be able to recognize such eyes anywhere – the person next to him was in possession of such a capability as well.

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner," Booth began his introductions but was soon cut off by Mrs. Doyle.

"Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution, I know. Our daughter was a big fan of yours, Dr Brennan. She owns- _owned", _she corrected herself "all of your books and recently she decided to become an anthropologist herself, you know." She managed to smile through her tears at the irony of the situation. Something inside Brennan altered, she felt obligated to offer some words of consolation or at least gratitude but no words would come. Instead her thoughts traveled back to the lab where the now -confirmed remains of Clementine lay spread out on the examination table.

"Dr Brennan is one of the best in the field," Booth explained carefully only to have Brennan interrupt him.

"_The _best in the field, actually." Naturally she was.

"Then maybe you'll be so kind to enlighten us why you let that bastard get to our daughter." The booming voice of Mr. Doyle came unexpected and the three other people in the room turned to the man. Anger caused him to push back from the table and rise abruptly.

"Mr. Doyle I understand your frustration but we are doing our very best," tried Booth.

"That's not good enough!" boomed the father. Anger and hurt had a lot of diverse and different faces; working with solving murders had taught both Booth and Brennan that and though Booth appeared to be more receptive of the reactions, Brennan, too, had paid close attention to how loved ones came to terms with their newfound grief. At first she had thought nothing of it, merely shrugged her interest in human behavior off as an anthropologist's mandatory curiosity but as time had passed she had had to admit that a small part of her longed to display more emotions. Sometimes she wished she could adequately convey her tumultuous mind. Personally she thought she'd progressed greatly.

Mrs. Doyle suddenly stood from her chair.

"Victor, sit!" she commanded her husband as if talking to a dog. Amazingly enough, the broad shouldered man instantly mellowed and embarrassed, retook his seat.

Booth moved to regain control of the interview. "I know this is difficult for you but I need to know if your daughter had any enemies. Anyone who would wish her any harm?"

"No, absolutely not." Mr. Doyle shook his head violently. Brennan internally categorized his action as outright denial. Through such interrogations she often noted people's reactions. When put together with their statements she had been able to create quantifiable categories of human behavior equivalent to anthropological terms.

"Clem was a good girl, Agent Booth. My daughter was a good girl!" The time had come for the father's grief to show its true face. His prior behavior, Brennan reasoned, indicated that Mr. Doyle considered himself an alpha male with plenty of macho tendencies. Anthropologically speaking it was common for males in leading positions to uphold a strong exterior during hardships.

"Has she recently fought with anyone? Behaved unusually?" Booth continued his questioning. Seeing another man cry always made him feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well," Mrs. Doyle commenced hesitantly. "She's been eating less, I suppose, and complained about headaches and such, but nothing unusual, really. Oh, she did mention a fight come to think of it."

Booth looked intently at the mother, silently urging her onwards.

"It was a silly girl fight, really. Her, Ally and Bree had a minor dispute. Something about a boy, I think."

During the talk Booth had rummaged through the case file in front of him, looking for a picture. Finally he found the desired photo and gingerly slid it in front of his partner. She gazed down and was welcomed by three bright smiles. Three girls stood closely huddled together with their arms around each other. Immediately she recognized one of them, a girl with raven black hair, to be Alyssa Moriarty. Next to her was Clementine. She was a bit shorter that Alyssa but her smile was just as bright and her features almost as beautiful. The third girl, who Brennan assumed was Bree, seemed a bit stout compared to her friends and yet she, too, was incredibly beautiful. Somehow her smile seemed more radiant and sincere compared to those of her friends'.

"Jason Albright, nice boy." Mrs. Doyle mused before continuing her story. "I think they all had a major crush on him. They wanted him to choose between the three of them."

The two partners shared a knowing look. Two of the contestants were dead already.

Brennan's eye fell on the smiling Bree again. Female feuds over beauty were not uncommon. Even in ancient Greece it happened occasionally; she thought back to the myth of Athena, Aphrodite and Hera's heated discussion about who was the most beautiful. In that case Prince Paris of Troy had been the one to make the final call. Maybe Jason was the chosen one this time.

**Xxx**

Highs and lows seemed to be far apart. Turned out the 17 year old Albright was as bright as a blackboard wiped clean. His immediate response when questioned about his relationship with Clementine had been – "Clem? Man, she's hawt! I so wanted to get to third base with her, know what I mean?"

With a frustrated sigh Booth banged his hands angrily against the steering wheel, causing the vehicle to swerve radically. Quickly he regained control of the car and steered it safely back into the proper lane. Fortunately no one had been around to witness his little mishap. Except….

"Woah! I'd really appreciate it if you didn't get us killed, Seeley. I have a date with Paul tonight."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille."

"Don't call me Camille." She retorted smartly. Booth cast a sideway glance at the passenger seat of his SUV. Even though he knew who was seated there he half-expected Bones to sit there, sharing his frustration – understanding it.

Once again he had to remind himself that he'd been the one to set the rules – no field work if it could prove to be dangerous. Instead Cam had volunteered to tag along, longing to get out of the strenuous atmosphere that had settled over the Jeffersonian. Hodgins was back in but even with the bug guy back in business all workers at the institute were strongly affected by the arduous mood the case had caused.

When Booth didn't respond to her comment, Cam couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey big man?"

"How's that better than Seeley?"

"Just hear me out, okay? I know this case is frustrating, but you'll sort it out soon enough. You always do; you and Dr. Brennan."

When a small smiled played on the edge of his lips, Cam knew she'd hit home. Booth, on the other hand, had to shake his head in attempt to stave off the emotions that surfaced at the mere mention of his partner's name. Silence settled once more in the small space of the driving cabin. Cam's thoughts went back to the scared girl they'd talked to most recently, Bree. Her auburn hair had enveloped the girl's face gracefully but she had attempted to hide behind it. Facts spoke clearly – this was not a girl capable of murder; instead she feared for her own life. The only useful piece of information had been able to give was that on some days during lunch hour Clementine would disappear to the parking lot. Together Alyssa and Bree had agreed that she was seeing someone in secrecy.

This fact had only served to agitate Booth further. One more thing to look for, one more mystery to solve. Booth had to reprimand himself to avoid another near-car crash.

The road ahead seemed eternal as it wound in and out of small towns, a sign greeting them whenever they entered and another saying "See you soon!" on their way out. The drive back stretched forever on and Booth found himself growing restless. All he really wanted was to be back home, talking to Bones. Thinking of his partner instinctively caused him to turn his head, taking in the passenger seat.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Cam. Her involvement with the Booths had been a lengthy one and she wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world. Not many people managed to remain friends with ex-boyfriends but she was glad they'd managed. In the end, they'd been friends first, lovers second.

"No matter how many times you keep looking, I'm not going to turn into her."

"Huh?" Booth sputtered, coming out of his thoughts.

"Dr Brennan," Cam gave him the answer he already knew. Upon her first encounter with the brilliant forensic anthropologist Cam frankly could not have imagined an odder pair than the two of them. Where Booth was emotionally available; Dr Brennan was exceptionally literal and only accepted factual variables. Despite experiencing their work efficiency first hand Cam wouldn't have believed the two of them would manage to remain partners for long. _Opposites attract_ was not something she believed in.

And yet, regardless of their extreme differences, they continued to work together and along the line seemed to form an odd bond that no one could fully understand no matter how they tried. And how she'd tried!

After a considerable amount of time had passed Cam finally found herself enlightened on the mystery. The physical attraction between the two had been obvious for some time but then she witnessed an intimate moment between them. Booth's eyes had held something she'd never seen there before. Love.

Not long after he admitted he had sincere feelings for his partners and Cam spurred him on. Both deserved happiness.

Then Maluku happened, then Afghanistan. Then Hannah.

But lately something had changed remarkably. Her musings, when alone in the lab, often turned to the two partners as she attempted to interpret various signals. However it proved terribly difficult without Angela.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Booth defended himself. "I'm happy to have my good friend Cam Saroyan with me." His voice seemed to have dropped an octave which caused Cam to laugh heartily.

"You can't possibly believe that yourself. Something's changed between you two. Come on, you can tell me," she urged him but Booth seemed to have frozen in his seat.

Finally, after a long silence, he spoke.

"I really can't, Cam, I'm sorry." Something about the heaviness in his voice made her put a hold to her inquiries. In due time she would know but for now that particular envelope was carefully sealed and marked _**confidential**_.

**Xxxx**

An array of different colors laid spread out on the kitchen counter, creating a lovely symmetric pattern of various vegetables. A set of expertly chopped carrots still remained on the cutting board, ready to go into the casserole. Her hands, so accustomed to meticulously examining small bone fragments, carefully aided her through the chopping process before she added all of the ingredients to the bowl. A content smile settled on her face as she closed the door to the oven conclusively. In spite of the stalemate case at hand she had commenced the preparation of this particular meal with renewed fervor. Impatiently she left the kitchen and began to get dressed.

Most of the day she had felt helpless, remaining at the lab while Booth left to interrogate the Albright boy and the victim's friend. However before he had left Brennan had invited him over for a meal that same night with renewed courage. Her main reason was, for the time being, only clear to her but she hoped to educate Booth on the subject later on. The day before Angela had questioned Brennan very directly about her and Booth's newfound intimacy.

"So how is it? What hides underneath that Cocky belt buckle?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh come on, Bren, it's not like you to be shy. The sex, how is it? After six years of foreplay I'd expect it to be nothing short of fireworks."

A puckish grin, very uncharacteristically for the composed anthropologist, spread on Brennan's face when she thought back to the conversation and Angela's choice of words. However when Brennan had presented her with the answer that they had only engaged in coitus twice her friend had not been too pleased and mumbled something about crappy FBI nobility and _he already knocked you up, what else can happen?_ . And that's when it was decided the only solution to the issue was, quote, _cleavage. _

Starring intently at the full-body mirror that hung on her bedroom wall, Brennan timidly regarded her appearance. The black dress with blue sutures clung snugly to her fit body and insinuated her female proportions. She smiled contently. Though her pregnancy was still well concealed at this early stage her breasts felt fuller and slightly sore but tonight it would be beneficial to her mission. The peeptoe heels served to elongate her legs plentifully and with the embellishments across the toes even her feet looked festive. Furthermore she wore jewels aplenty; two rather provocative rings Angela had picked out for her, an oversized resin cuff and finally a set of black/blue bead earrings.

The overall impression satisfied her tremendously.

However Brennan felt herself grow slightly apprehensive as she approached the mirror hesitantly. Starring intensely back at here were two icy blue eyes framed by a set of dark, batty lashes. _Eyes opaque to tenderness and dissoluble to tears, _the distant words rang clear within her mind. Rapidly the shear blue orbs blinked back at her, gaze fixated.

Infuriated with her own insecurities, Brennan shook her head to stave off the imperviousness that slowly crept up on her. This time around things would be different; she was a strong substance now.

A loud banging on the front door echoed through the spacious apartment and startled Brennan out of her thoughts. Her eyes fell on the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6:07, she was supposed to have another seven minutes before Booth showed up. And he was usually always late. Bemusedly she stepped out of her bedroom and made it for the door where the banging intensified. On the way she paused at her stereo where she pressed play. Soft jazzy tunes filled the living room and accompanied by the smell of the cooking ratatouille, things seemed ready.

She inhaled deeply, nerves slowly forming a knot in her stomach which she tried to ignore as she opened the door.

"Clostridium botulinum!" exclaimed a voice that certainly did not belong to Booth. Brennan instantaneously stepped aside, allowing the man to rush into her apartment. When her startled mind finally caught up with reality she realized it was Dr Hodgins who was now pacing her hallway. Excitement was radiating off him much like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Dr Hodings?" Brennan questioned curiously, though frustration at being interrupted in her preparations flowed through her veins.

"Clostridium botulinum, that's what killed Clementine! Am I the king of the lab or what?" Presently he was almost bouncing up and down.

"And you came over here to tell me?" Brennan said, not so discretely hinting his untimely arrival.

"I forgot my phone at home," Hodgins hurriedly explained before exclaiming yet again: "Clostridium botulinum!" in a boastful voice. Without looking back he made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the smell of dinner, and instead went directly for the fridge where he dug out one of the special beers Brennan always kept stocked there for whenever Booth came by.

With a sigh Brennan let the front door slam shut and followed suit.

"Clostridium botulinum?" she inquired and a voice mixed with curiosity and annoyance.

"Yeah," the entomologist/mineralogist/palynologist/chemist shrugged before taking a long swig of the pricy beer. With a contented sigh he commenced explaining his findings.

"Clostridium botulinum is a bacterium that produces neurotoxins that cause flaccid muscular paralysis."

"Botulism?"

Hodgins only nodded in reply, taking another swig of the beer. Brennan scoffed but he remained completely oblivious to her body language.

"It's one of the most dangerous poisons in the world, hardly detectable," he enlightened with a hint of pride. "I found traces of the bacterium on the gown."

"Thank you, Dr Hodgins." Brennan then said in conclusion and with immense finality. Finally awareness appeared in Hodgins' eyes as he took in the surroundings. The smell of a meal being prepared, Dr Brennan's formal attire and the jazz music that played in the background set his mind working.

"You've got a hot date." It wasn't really a question, more a statement and thus the opportune moment came when the door bell rang. Brennan let out a sigh, pressed her eyes tightly shut and then turned to open the door. Maybe there was still time to evade the situation, think of a solution. The ticking of her scientific mind could almost be heard as she apprehensively approached the front door for the second time within minutes.

This time it was the expected and invited guest who appeared on her door step wearing a casual shirt, black jeans and a wide grin. In his hand he held a single daffodil.

"Booth," Brennan breathed and he smiled broadly at the mention of his name. However his smile fell slightly when he noticed she hadn't opened the door fully. When he was just about to ask the door was ripped open by another man - none other than Jack Hodgins with an incredibly silly grin lightening up his entire face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hodgins, Brennan and Booth simultaneously, causing confusion. Inwardly Brennan sighed with relief when she noticed Hodgins' grin disappear. Booth's eyes quickly met hers and she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

For a moment the three stood there, awkwardly gawking at each other. Finally Jack was the first to move, turning abruptly on his heel and then he disappeared back into the apartment whilst mumbling inaudibly. Without speaking the two partners entered the apartment anew, closed the door and went into the kitchen. In the background Madeleine Peyroux's _Dance me to the End of Love _played and Booth unconsciously started bobbing his head along to the beat. Brennan reprimanded herself from commenting on his inaccuracy to the jazzy rhythm. Suddenly the loud banging of closet door being opened and then shut loudly filled the air, causing Brennan to frown.

Quickly she and Booth rushed to her bedroom where Hodgins' was set about searching through her roomy closet.

The loud chirping of a cell phone almost distracted her from the incomprehensive things taking place within her bedroom.

"Yes?" she answered absentmindedly, eyes following Hodings' movements about her room.

"Sweetie, is that you?" Angela piped up excitedly from the other end. "I just wanted to wish you good luck with tonight."

"Uhuh," replied Brennan.

"Bren, are you okay? What's going on? Please tell me you and Studly aren't going at it _right _now 'cause that would be gross. I mean I want details but not graphics, you know," Angela blabbed incoherently.

"I'm not following," Brennan stated in confusion. The entomologist was currently kneeling on the floor, looking under her bed.

"Thank god," Angela breathed before recomposing herself. "Then tell me what's going on."

"Your husband is currently looking for something in my bedroom though I don't know why."

For a long while the artist didn't speak a word. This left Brennan with some time to take in the scene in front of her. Booth, on the other hand, still couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched his colleague search through his girlfriend's bedroom for no apparent reason.

"Put him on the phone!" Angela suddenly ordered in a stern voice and soon husband and wife were having a heated discussion. Meanwhile the two partners had retreated to the kitchen where dinner was finally ready.

The silence finally allowed Booth to fully appreciate Bones' appearance. She regarded him in trepidation but his beaming smile soon reassured her that her attire had the desired effect.

"Hey," Booth smiled. Brennan simply returned the gesture. Once more their moment was interrupted when Hodgins' waltzed into the kitchen, placed the phone back in Brennan's hand and then abruptly quit the apartment.

"Okay, problem averted, don't worry sweetie. Apparently my idiot husband believed you had male company but then you found out Booth was coming over and your date had to hide somewhere," Angela explained hurriedly. "But I convinced him you were just cooking for yourself, I told him single girls do it all the time."

"But I'm not single," Brennan argued.

"I know, but you want Jack to believe that don't you?"

"I-" she trailed off, her eyes meeting Booth's curious gaze.

"Yes, I find that to be accurate for the time being," she finally concluded. Without another word Brennan ended the call and smiled timidly at her partner. For a long moment they settled for silence, allowing the jazz song _Don't Wait Too Long _to fill the air and create a soothing atmosphere. Then, all apprehension and imperviousness pushed aside, Brennan stepped forward and pressed her lips passionately to his.

_Maybe you and I got a lot to learn  
>Don't waste another day<br>Maybe you got to lose it all  
>Before you find your way<em>

Take a chance, play your part  
>Make romance, it might break your heart<br>But if you think that time will change your ways  
>Don't wait too long<br>Don't wait  
>Hmm... Don't wait<p>

Madeleine Peyroux, _Don't Wait Too Long_

* * *

><p>And a shout out to my beta, Jen - you're amazing!<p>

For those interested here's how I imagined Brennan's outfit to look like

/cgi/set?id=34151878

Please review and I swear I'll write faster.


End file.
